Cardcaptor Sakura oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for Cardcaptor Sakura, rated M for a reason, read at your own risk
1. Tomoyo makes a porno

Tomoyo makes a porno

Tomoyo bit her lip to suppress her moan of arousal as she sat on the end of Sakura's bed, holding her video camera as still as possible as she kept it trained on Sakura and Syaoran recording every second of their passion, Tomoyo had always been extremely close to her cousin and knew every aspect of her relationship with Syaoran including their sex life having spent many a 'girls night' listening to Sakura go into explicit detail of how her boyfriend was in bed and when Sakura began to mention that things were starting to get stale in the bedroom she came up with the perfect idea to make things hot again

She would record them so that they could watch themselves as foreplay afterwards

Holding her camera in one hand Tomoyo undid the buttons of her blouse shrugging it off and adding it to the pile of Sakura and Syaoran's clothes as she felt her body temperature rising with her arousal, Sakura's moans of pleasure being pure music to her ears as she watched Syaoran slowly play with her slit, his expert fingers carefully rubbing along her weeping pussy whilst his thumb worked her budding clit making the brunette arch her back yet again with another gasp of ecstasy "Syaoran….Syaoran please…" she panted bucking her hips against his hand whilst his other hand massaged and groped her perky breasts

"Patience Cherry Blossom" Syaoran hushed her pressing down harder on her clit making her legs kick out with another loud gasp, glancing back at Tomoyo he smirked as he found her now in just her bra, panties and knee high socks having shed her skirt as well, her cheeks bright red with arousal as she struggled to stop her eyes trailing from her camera's video feed

When it came to her sexuality Tomoyo mainly identified herself as lesbian but she wasn't one to pass up admiring an attractive guy when she saw one and Syaoran ticked all the right boxes for what she deemed to be an attractive man, muscular but not garishly so that they weren't his defining feature, whilst he wasn't that much taller than the average for their country he was easily a head taller than both Tomoyo and Sakura, his eyes were piercing to the point of resembling a canines earning him the pet name of 'little wolf' from his girlfriend and he had the same delicious shade of chocolate brown hair as Sakura

His cock wasn't something to ignore either, especially as it visibly throbbed with anticipation as if eager to bury itself deep into Sakura's sweet little core, Syaoran himself though seemed to have other ideas instead of just self-gratification as he slowly trailed his mouth down Sakura's body until his head was between her long smooth legs, gently nudging her legs open Syaoran then leaned in running his tongue along her pussy torturously slow making Sakura squeak and arch her back again "oh god Syaoran!" she cried out burying her fingers into his hair tugging at it in a desperate attempt to make him stop teasing her

Chuckling fiendishly Syaoran bit down on Sakura's clit gently and slid one finger into her aching core feeling just how wet and ready she was for him "Syaoran please! I'm….I'm going to cum!" the brunette panted desperately bucking her hips against her boyfriend's mouth and hand, she could feel herself teetering on the very verge of orgasm and to be held there for so long for borderline agony "please!"

"Fuck her to make her cum" Tomoyo suddenly blurted out having become as impatient as Sakura covering her mouth when she realized what she had just said, glancing back at Tomoyo Syaoran just grinned wolfishly sending a shiver down the girl's spine

"Since you asked so nicely" he growled lustfully moving back up Sakura's squirming body and kissing her roughly as he forced his thick cock balls deep into her needy pussy, his mouth muffling her scream of pleasure as she started to thrash and jerk under him as the sudden penetration sent her flying over the edge into a borderline painful orgasm

"Oh my…" Tomoyo gasped watching in sheer awe at how Sakura's beautiful body contorted with pleasure, her toes curling mid-air as her legs were trapped over Syaoran's shoulders, biting her lip as she watched Syaoran start to fuck her cousin hard Tomoyo found her free hand trailing down her body until it slid into her panties making her gasp again when her fingers made contact with her budding clit "oh yes…..mmmmm" she moaned steadily rubbing herself as she watched

"Oh god! Oh oh oh oh oh!" Sakura squeaked as she shut her eyes tight, sheer pleasure coursing through her veins as Syaoran moved his mouth down to the nape of her neck biting down hard making her yelp and moan loudly, digging her nails deep into Syaoran's back Sakura nearly drew blood as she dragged her fingers along the muscles of his shoulder blades "fuck me….fuck me harder…" she panted softly as the bed started to shake and creak under them

Tomoyo's camera shook in her hand as she struggled to hold it straight, her free hand sliding her now completely soaked underwear down her thighs tossing them onto the clothes pile on the floor leaving her in just her lacy bra "oh my god…..so hot…." She panted as her fingers quickly returned to her weeping slit pumping them in perfect tandem to Syaoran's pounding cock zooming the camera in to focus on how Sakura's perfect cunt took her boyfriend's cock like it was made to do so

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Sakura suddenly cried as her body tensed up in her second orgasm within a few minutes, tears of pleasure streaming down her cheeks as her body bucked and spasmed to the point that Syaoran had to hold her down to prevent her from thrashing too much, her cries and sobs of ecstasy echoing through the room as her pussy clenched tight around Syaoran's cock

"Fuck her, fuck her harder!" Tomoyo keened as her fingers rubbed frantically against her g-spot nearly dropping her camera as a wave of pleasure rushed up her spine, reluctantly pulling her fingers out of her pussy Tomoyo then made her way off of the bed opening her satchel bag that she had brought with her pulling out a small tripod setting it up on Sakura's desk before placing her camera upon it, with the camera now steady and aimed at the fucking couple Tomoyo was now free to pleasure herself as she pleased without fear of ruining the shot

Supporting herself against the wall Tomoyo returned her fingers to her aching slit whilst using her free hand to massage her perky breasts never taking her eyes off of Sakura as the brunette seemed to suffer yet another orgasm from Syaoran's powerful thrusts, pressing her thumb to her clit Tomoyo rolled her head back with a moan feeling her climax building up, her abdomen tightening with every passing second whilst Syaoran's breathing got heavier and more laboured "oh yes…yes….oh oh oh!" Tomoyo cried out pumping her fingers even faster as her orgasm hit her hard, sliding down the fall as her fingers continued to work her spasming pussy on autopilot

As Tomoyo worked herself through her orgasm Syaoran drove his cock balls deep into Sakura's cunt just in time for it to erupt, growling her name as he unloaded deep inside of her flooding her tiny womb making the brunette mewled loudly at the feeling of his hot cum filling her, her toes curling mid-air as Syaoran's release forced one last mini orgasm out of her before he collapsed on top of her

Humming as she relished Syaoran's weight upon her Sakura then noticed Tomoyo sat against the wall against the room recovering from her climax, her cheeks bright red as she panted heavily for breath, noticing just how wet her cousin was Sakura couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of her glistening cunt leaning up to whisper in Syaoran's ear making him raise an eyebrow before quickly relenting greatly liking the idea that Sakura had suggested to him

Sighing with relief when her heart rate finally slowed down to its normal speed Tomoyo looked up to see that Syaoran and Sakura had finished with Syaoran sat on the edge of the bed, his cock still rock hard as Sakura smiled wickedly at her "oh….are you finished?" she asked disappointed that she had missed their climax because of her own

"Nuh uh, come here" Sakura replied beckoning her forward with a finger as Syaoran stood and made his way over to her offering his hand to help her to her feet, confused by the offer Tomoyo took Syaoran's hand letting him pull her up before he pushed her towards the bed stepping out of the camera shot as she was pushed into it "what are you…oh!" she gasped as Sakura took hold of her wrist and roughly pulled her off of her feet and onto the bed

Upon hitting the bed Tomoyo blushed profusely as Sakura laid on top of her, the brunettes face mere inches from hers able to feel her breath upon her lips, it had been a good couple of years since the black haired teen had let her feelings for her cousin be known and thankfully Sakura hadn't freaked out over it, in fact the brunette was more than accepting of it having admitted that even though her heart belonged to Syaoran she had some level of romantic feelings for Tomoyo as well, since then the girls had fooled around a few times but nothing close to being called real sex, just some heavy kissing and touching so to have Sakura pinning her down with a look of pure lust in her eyes was enough to get Tomoyo's heart racing again

"No talking" Sakura purred before leaning in to kiss Tomoyo hard making her cousin squeak at the gesture, tensing up for a moment Tomoyo quickly relaxed into the kiss opening her mouth to welcome Sakura's tongue moaning loudly as their tongues wrestled messily, cupping the back of Tomoyo's head to deepen their kiss Sakura trailed her other hand down the front of her cousins body unsnapping the front clasp of her bra pulling it off of her body and tossing it aside before continuing her hands descent down Tomoyo's body quickly finding her weeping core "you're so wet, all for me?" the brunette cooed breaking the kiss as she noticed her fingers becoming soaked without mere seconds of touching her cousins cunt

Panting heavily with arousal Tomoyo could only nod as Sakura tittered bringing her fingers to her mouth to taste the black haired girls essence "mmmmm so sweet" she purred bringing her hand back down to rub Tomoyo's slit again before bringing it back up "taste it"

Tomoyo blushed hard at Sakura's instructions slowly opening her mouth to let the brunette's fingers inside shuddering at the taste of her own juices on her tongue "good girl" Sakura smiled as Tomoyo licked and sucked her fingers clean, when her digits were completely free of Tomoyo's arousal Sakura pulled them free leaning in to kiss her cousin again before trailing her mouth slowly down her body making the black haired teen pant and moan at the feeling of it

As the brunette trailed her tongue down her cousins body Syaoran maintained his erection with slow strokes, not enough to get him off but enough to keep him hard as he watched his girlfriend go down on Tomoyo, the actual sight being far hotter than he could have ever imagined

"You taste so good" Sakura purred as she slowly ran her tongue along Tomoyo's slit coating her tongue in her sweet juices, her hands firmly holding her cousins thighs as the black haired girl writhed and squirmed on the bed, her fingers running through the brunettes hair pulling lightly silently begging for more as Sakura pushed her tongue into her folds

"Oh yes….yes! Please more….I love you!" Tomoyo cried as Sakura's fingers teased her clit whilst her tongue worked her insides "Sakura….Sakura…I'm cumming…." she added before arching her back with a breathless cry, her body exploding in sweet orgasm convulsing and squirming as Sakura continued to feast on her pussy

Holding Tomoyo's thighs harder to keep her in place as she lashed her tongue over her clit marvelling at how radiant Tomoyo looked as she climaxed, her skin practically glowing as her breasts bounced from her heavy breathing "you're so beautiful" the brunette breathe slowly lapping her tongue across Tomoyo's clit again before she slowly ran her tongue up along her cousin's body until their mouths met again in a wet heated kissing sharing the sweet taste of Tomoyo's release

Completely delirious from her orgasm Tomoyo could only weakly return Sakura's kiss, her mind swimming from the taste of her own cunt on the brunette's tongue whimpering softly when she pulled away, raising her head slightly to try to restart the kiss Tomoyo gasped when the lust addled haze left her vision and she could see clearly why Sakura had moved away from her

Now straddling the black haired teens waist to keep her pinned down Sakura had ushered Syaoran back into camera view and was now hungrily sucking his cock practically forcing Tomoyo to watch, drooling heavily all over his manhood making it glisten as Tomoyo stared up in shock and arousal, she had never thought of a man in a sexual manner before, she considered some men attractive with Syaoran being at the top of the list and had never thought of them doing anything sexual with her but Sakura sucked his cock like she was born to do so it looked like the most delicious thing in the world

Squirming her way out from under Sakura the black haired teen moved to kneel in next to her staring in awe at how the brunettes head bobbed frantically along her boyfriend's length, how her tongue poked out repeatedly to massage the underside of his shaft and how her breasts bounced in tandem to her head, unable to help herself she leaned down taking one of Sakura's nipples between her lips sucking hard on it making the brunette moan loudly around Syaoran's cock making him groan in turn, pulling away from her boyfriend's cock Sakura replaced her mouth with her hand stroking him as she looked down at Tomoyo borderline worshipping her chest "come up here, there's something much better to suck on" she breathed cupping the back of her cousins head guiding her up until they were both face level with Syaoran's dick

Now that Syaoran's thick manhood was mere inches from her face Tomoyo's nerves started to get the better of her, her face flushing as the mixture of his musk and the scent of Sakura's pussy invaded her senses "it's ok, just open your mouth and suck" Sakura breathed soothingly on her ear as Syaoran moved forward pressing his cock to Tomoyo's lips but going no further without her say so, swallowing thickly Tomoyo took a deep breath before slowly opening her mouth and poking her tongue out to invite Syaoran inside coughing loudly as his cock passed her lips "just relax your throat, you can do it"

Gasping with pleasure as Tomoyo slowly took his entire cock into her mouth Syaoran gently cupped the back of her head straining himself from thrusting forward to let her adjust to his size and girth, despite her reservations Tomoyo found that having a cock in her mouth was far from as repulsive as she would have thought it would be plus the fact that Sakura's saliva and pussy juices were still covering Syaoran's cock made it all the more appetizing starting to suck softly on it whilst Sakura kissed along her neck and jaw line

The blowjob didn't last long though as Tomoyo soon pulled away coughing when Syaoran's cock had pressed against the back of her throat, without missing a beat though Sakura quickly moved in to take her place sucking hungrily along her boyfriend's shaft whilst her cousin recovered from her small coughing fit, getting her breath back Tomoyo leaned back in to lick and lap at Syaoran's balls now too lust addled to remember her reservations on servicing a man and even forgetting that her camera was still running capturing every moment

Placing his hands on the girls heads as they repeatedly swapped between licking and sucking his cock and balls Syaoran gritted his teeth to try and hold out for as long as possible, it didn't help that both girls were looking up at him constantly throughout their ministrations to gage his reactions and the mixture of Sakura's lustful gaze and Tomoyo's shyer almost innocent look he soon reached his climax as Tomoyo took her turn taking his cock into her mouth

With a shuddering groan Syaoran came hard directly into Tomoyo's mouth flooding it with his hot thick seed and as expected Tomoyo immediately pulled back from shock coughing harshly letting his cum pour out of her mouth as the rest of his load hit her in the face and hair "it's ok, I couldn't swallow my first time either" Sakura soothed her leaning in to lap up the streams of cum that coated her face before kissing her deeply pushing as much cum back into her mouth as she could coaxing her to swallow it

Whimpering weakly from the heated kiss Tomoyo let Syaoran's seed slide down her throat finding it a little too salty for her taste but not overall unpleasant, when the cum that was in her mouth was gone Sakura pulled away from the kiss leaving a heavy strand of saliva connecting their tongues as Tomoyo shook from arousal "now for the best part" the brunette purred moving to sit before Tomoyo pulling her back to make her recline against her "just spread your legs and relax"

Tomoyo gasped with shock as she realized what Sakura was intending, her eyes wide as she stared at Syaoran's still hard cock, by biological terms she was no longer a virgin thanks to a toy that she and Sakura had used several months back but she had never even allowed a man to see her core before, swallowing thickly as her heart hammered in her chest her eyes constantly switched between staring at Syaoran's cock and Syaoran himself, the teen not moving obviously waiting for her consent before he did anything to her

Time seemed to slow to a standstill as the black haired teens heart pounded hard enough that it was almost audible, getting to the point that Sakura was about to change her mind when Tomoyo finally moved nodding her head and spreading her legs a little more to show that she was ok and ready for Syaoran to enter her "proud of you" Sakura whispered in Tomoyo's ear as the black haired girl started to shake whilst Syaoran pressed his manhood to her quivering core

The scream Tomoyo let out as Syaoran entered her was almost ear splitting prompting Sakura to cover her cousins mouth to muffle her, using her free hand to reach down and soothingly rub her lower abdomen to try and soften any discomfort she was feeling from the penetration "she's so tight" Syaoran gasped as he eased the last inch of his cock into Tomoyo's hot pussy

"You are her first" Sakura replied with a soft giggle placing a kiss on Tomoyo's head "is this ok? Do you want us to stop?" she asked to which Tomoyo weakly shook her head, she may have been hyperventilating and felt like she was about to explode but the pleasure Syaoran's cock was bringing her made it more than worth it wrapping her legs around his waist to prevent him from pulling away "good girl, I think she doesn't need you to be gentle anymore" Sakura breathed with a dirty smile pulling her cousins head back and leaning down to capture her lips once again

Not needing to hear anymore Syaoran picked up his pace thrusting hard and deep into Tomoyo's wet hole making her breasts bounce as she moaned and cried out against Sakura's mouth, each thrust setting off an explosion in her head as sheer pleasure coursed through her body like she had never felt before, breaking the kiss with Sakura Tomoyo reached up to wrap her arms around Syaoran's shoulders panting and moaning hot in his ear as he drove into her "harder…..please harder…..fuck me deeper…." she pleaded as her toes curled tight as her body quickly began to shake in orgasm yet again

Smiling with a mixture of pride and adoration as Tomoyo was soon taking her boyfriend's cock like a natural Sakura slid off of the bed making her way over to the camera to take it off of the tripod carrying it back to the bed "look at the camera, tell me how it feels" she cooed aiming the camera at Tomoyo's face capturing every expression of bliss that she made

"Good! It feels so good!" Tomoyo cried out arching her back and pressing her breasts against Syaoran's pectorals "I love it! I love you!"

"I love you too" Sakura smiled back stroking Tomoyo's hair as she let out another cry of ecstasy "you can have Syaoran whenever you want" she added as Syaoran's breathing got heavier making it obvious that he was close to cumming "don't cum inside her, she's not on the pill" she instructed to which Syaoran complied, moving back out of Tomoyo's hold and pulling out of her just in time to cum all over her groin and stomach in perfect view of the camera "oh that's so hot"

Panting heavily it took Tomoyo a few moments to stop seeing double watching as Sakura stopped the recording placing the camera back in her bag before re-joining her and Syaoran back on the bed "that was….I….we…"

"We all had sex and it was amazing" Sakura giggled back leaning down to nuzzle Tomoyo's face "I meant what I said by the way, I love you and Syaoran likes you more than just a friend, I want you to be a part of us" she continued to which Syaoran smiled and nodded in agreement prompting Tomoyo to start welling up "you can thank us later, now let's get cleaned up, I'm sure my shower can fit all three of us" the brunette purred taking her cousins hand as Syaoran took the other, both of them pulling the black haired girl to her feet helping guide her on her shaky legs out of the bedroom towards the bathroom

As they passed Tomoyo's bag though Sakura paused for a moment before reaching into the bag to pick up the camera "I hope this thing is water proof" she breathed making Tomoyo gasp realizing that they were far from done with her

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. The only man for her

"The only man for her

"So Tomoyo, I hear you like guys now"

"Ho?" Tomoyo gasped turning away from her locker to find one of the many jocks that populated her high school "no, I like girls, where did you hear that?" she asked holding the material she had gathered to make yet another outfit for Sakura and Syaoran

"Just around" the jock grinned moving to rest his hand above Tomoyo's head against the locker effectively trapping her in place "so what do you say you and me do something sometime?" he suggested cupping Tomoyo's face which she immediately pulled away from with a slight grimace

"No thank you" Tomoyo replied politely ducking under the jocks arm to walk away only to get her arm grabbed and pulled back

"Come on, just one date, you won't regret it"

"I said no, I'm not interested!" Tomoyo protested trying to pull her arm from his grip

"Oh come on" the jock repeated tightening his grip "I'll give you a night you'll never forget"

"She said no so back off before I break something" another voice sounded behind them making the jock freeze and slowly turn around to find Syaoran glaring at him with his arms crossed "you heard me, get going otherwise you're going to be missing your next few football games with a broken leg" he growled to which the jock immediately nodded and scrambled away in fear from him, his martial art skills having become more 'famous' in his teenage years allowing him to talk down to people twice his size without incident "you ok?"

Sighing with relief now that the pest had finally left Tomoyo turned around to face Syaoran with a sweet smile "much better now" she sighed as Syaoran wrapped an arm around her shoulder to walk with her down the hallway

"That's the third guy this week, any idea why so many guys are hitting on you now?" Syaoran asked to which Tomoyo let out a soft sigh

"Me and Sakura must have talked a little too loudly about that night we had in the girls locker room after gym class, somebody must have heard us and….well word does spread quickly on such matters" she explained giving Syaoran an apologetic look

"It's fine, me and Sakura have talked about it as well, I guess we were just lucky not to be heard" Syaoran replied before noticing the material in Tomoyo's arms "what's that?"

"Oh this, I was thinking I could make you a new shirt, I was going to ask you to let me take your measurements in fact, actually since our last period is over maybe you could come to my house and let me measure you there?" she asked to which Syaoran agreed having nothing planned for the night since Sakura had after school cheerleading practice

(At Tomoyo's house)

Bowing politely to the maid that let him and Tomoyo in Syaoran still found himself slightly amazed by the black haired teen's vast wealth even after knowing her for several years, her mansion being large enough to house a small village let alone just herself, her mother and the small army of hired help they had in the house all hours of the day

As Tomoyo led him down one of her home's many grand hallways Syaoran couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her behind, ever since that night Tomoyo had shared his and Sakura's bed his girlfriend had made it known to him that she was more than ok with him doing things with Tomoyo as she did when he wasn't around and whilst he considered Sakura to be an angel on earth he had to admit her cousin did have a better ass than her, plus since it was in the Summer months Tomoyo had started to wear her school skirts shorter than normal with her skirt now able to be considered a mini skirt

Upon entering her bedroom Tomoyo promptly placed the clothing material on her huge queen sized bed and took out a tape measure from her bedside table "ok just take your shirt off and I'll make some new measurements" she told him turning around only to find that Syaoran had predicted her request and was already in the process of removing his shirt baring his arm and pectoral muscles to her making her heart rate quicken slightly

Licking her lips subtly Tomoyo quickly got to work running the table measure along and around Syaoran's arms to record the sleeve measurements before moving onto his chest, her breath catching in her throat as her finger tips brushed against his firm pectorals making her legs begin to quiver ever so slightly "everything ok?" he asked her noticing her cheeks start to redden

Not hearing his question as her heartbeat started to pound in her ears Tomoyo's fingers continued to trace along Syaoran's chest, not too big, not too hard, Syaoran's body was the perfect male specimen to her, the only man who could get her heart going, the only man able to turn her on, licking her lips again not so subtly Tomoyo then gasped as she felt Syaoran's hands on her ass pulling her forward so that her chest pressed against his "Syaoran" she gasped dropping the tape measure as Syaoran leaned down to capture her lips with his

Taken completely off guard by the kiss Tomoyo melted into Syaoran's arms letting him support her completely as she opened her mouth to welcome his tongue inside to meld with hers, her soft moans and gasps swallowed immediately down Syaoran's throat as his strong hands explored her model making her shake in his grasp as he slowly broke the kiss "sorry, the way you kept touching me up I thought you wanted it" Syaoran chuckled nervously only for Tomoyo to wordlessly grab his head bringing him down into another deep kiss raising her leg to grind her groin against him

Eagerly returning the kiss Syaoran slid his hands between them undoing Tomoyo's blouse pulling it down her shoulders before doing the same with her undershirt and bra leaving her bare breasts pressed against his chest, soon enough Tomoyo's skirt and shoes joined the pile of clothes on the floor leaving her in just her panties and knee high stocks whilst she sat Syaoran down on the edge of her bed sinking to her knees in front of him

Biting her lip Tomoyo slowly began to undo Syaoran's belt and the button of his pants before undoing his zipper to which he raised her hips to help her pull down his pants kicking off his shoes as he did so, taking in the sight of his bulging boxers memories of the night she had shared with him and Sakura came flooding back to Tomoyo's mind making her mouth water slightly as she remembered what his manhood tasted like along with his cum

"Tomoyo, if you don't want to do that we can just…" Syaoran started assuming that Tomoyo wouldn't want to orally please him without Sakura pushing her to do so but Tomoyo soon silenced him by leaning forward to give his arousal a hot firm kiss through the material of his boxers making him groan with pleasure, humming against Syaoran's bulge Tomoyo laced it with slow sensual kisses whilst her hands massaged Syaoran's thighs making sure that he was as relaxed as he could get as since he was the only man she would do this for he deserved nothing less

Breathing heavier as Syaoran's musk started to invade her senses Tomoyo moved up slightly to slowly pull down his boxers with her teeth, something Sakura had told her drove Syaoran crazy with arousal and as Sakura had said Syaoran's throbbing manhood sprang free near hitting Tomoyo square in the face "so big" the black haired teen gasped having almost forgotten his size gently wrapping both hands around his girth to stroke him whilst slowly lapping at the head

"Tomoyo" Syaoran groaned as she proceeded to take his cock head into her hot little mouth sending a shudder of pleasure up his spine, giggling as his reaction Tomoyo then proceeded to slowly take the first half of his cock into her mouth gagging as it pressed against her tongue pulling away with a soft coughing fit

Realizing that she still wasn't ready to fully give Syaoran a blowjob comfortably Tomoyo resorted to simply licking along his length and sucking on his cock head whilst stroking his throbbing shaft "does it feel good?" she asked lightly slapping his cock against her tongue to which Syaoran only groaned and nodded in reply making the black haired teen smile sweetly before she returned to working his throbbing shaft

Soon enough Syaoran's breathing get even harder and precum started to ooze from his cock head onto Tomoyo's tongue making her simper from the hot salty taste of it "Tomoyo….you don't have to…" he gasped as her tongue brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves under his cock head again wanting to give her the chance to stop and move away before he climaxed but once against she proved her want to please him completely sealing her lips around the tip of his cock sucking hard as she stroked the rest of his length as fast as she could coaxing him over the edge

Riding out his climax Syaoran gripped the bedsheets firmly to resist the urge to grab hold of Tomoyo's head as she drank down his release, her small soft hands continuing to stroke him as his thick seed ran down her throat in torrents making Tomoyo's eyes fluttered closed as she relished his thick masculine flavour "oh god Tomoyo" Syaoran gasped falling back to fully lay back on the bed as Tomoyo continued the oral treatment moving down to lap at his balls when his cock finally stopped spewing his seed

After a few minutes of Tomoyo licking and sucking on his balls Syaoran took control of the situation sitting up and pulling Tomoyo up onto the bed sitting her on the edge as he took her place kneeling on the floor, spreading her legs he proceeded to lace her inner thighs with soft kisses and licks making Tomoyo mewl and bite her finger to stop herself from moaning too loudly fearing she'd draw the attention of one of her many maids

Smiling at the sight of the large damp spot on her panties Syaoran moved up slightly to kiss along her lower stomach before biting down on the hem of her panties slowly pulling them down making Tomoyo's breath catch in her throat as her dripping core was revealed to him "beautiful" Syaoran breathed as he discarded Tomoyo's underwear returning his hands to her thighs to spread her legs a little wider, the sweet scent of her little pussy clouding his mind as he leaned in and ran his tongue along her slit

"Oh Syaoran!" Tomoyo exclaimed grabbing a nearby pillow and pressing it against her mouth as Syaoran delved his tongue deep into her sweet core, his fingers gently kneading her inner thighs as he lapped at her pussy making the black haired teen squirm and writhe with pleasure "Syaoran please! I want you! Put it in me!" she suddenly begged pushing against Syaoran's head as the ache in her core became too much for her "please….please fuck me!"

Growling lustfully against her pussy Syaoran gave it a few more heated licks to make sure she was soaking before moving up to align his cock with her slit, Tomoyo borderline hyperventilating as she spread her legs wider to invite him between them squeaking as she felt his cock head press against her burning slit "please…please….please…." Tomoyo pleaded before letting out a sharp yelp as Syaoran pushed deep inside of her driving his cock balls deep into her pussy with one strong thrust "oh my god Syaoran!"

Clamping a hand over her mouth to stop her from drawing any unneeded attention Syaoran started thrusting hard and deep into Tomoyo as her body started to spasm in orgasm beneath him, his tongue having brought her to the very edge of climax before his cock sent her flying over it, her toes curling in the air as Syaoran's pace kept her legs trapped in the air, her moans and mewls muffled by his strong hand over her mouth and her breasts bounced wildly between them as she gave Syaoran complete control over her body to use her as he wished

"Mmmm….Syaoran….deeper…" she moaned against his hand raking her nails along his shoulders as her abdomen started to tighten again, the rhythmic pounding of Syaoran's cock against her cervix quickly bringing her to the verge of another orgasm mere moments after her first ended "love you….I love you…."

Panting harder against the nape of Tomoyo's neck Syaoran felt his cock start to throb inside of her as his precum poured into her "Tomoyo….I'm gonna…where?" he panted trying to hold off his climax for as long as possible removing his hand to let the black haired teen speak

"Inside….inside please….I'm…safe…" Tomoyo keened back winding her legs tight around Syaoran's waist thankful she had been able to convince her mother to buy her morning after pills without rousing too much suspicion about why they were going to be used, nodding Syaoran pressed his hands down on Tomoyo's shoulders to hold her in place arching his back as he buried his cock balls deep inside of her releasing with a low growl whilst Tomoyo let out a shrill keen at the feeling of his burning cum flooding her pussy and womb "oh yes….yes Syaoran I love you!"

As his release ended Syaoran collapsed on top of Tomoyo breathing heavily whilst she gently rubbed his back relishing his weight upon her before he slowly rolled off of her "you've really taken to this" Syaoran chuckled as Tomoyo slid up to him to rest her head on his chest "less than a month ago I was sure that you were a lesbian"

"Bisexual greatly favouring women" Tomoyo corrected him with a soft smile running her fingers along his pectoral "you're the only man for me, nobody else, you're the only guy who can have me" she explained moving again to lay on his front so her breasts were pressed to his chest looking up at him "Sakura gets first dibs with me though"

"As expected" Syaoran smirked back giving Tomoyo's ass a light spank "it's a shame that the guys at school know you're bi now, you sure you're ok with them harassing you? I could set them straight if you want" he suggested to which Tomoyo shook her head

"That's ok, you're worth it, plus now you have bragging rights to two girlfriends now"

"Yeah I guess I do, hey maybe if we fool around at school it'll show everyone that you're taken" Syaoran replied with a wolfish grin only for Tomoyo to shake her head again batting his chest with a light titter "I'll take that as a maybe"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Good game

Good game

Standing in the corridor outside of the girls shower room Syaoran waited patiently for the girls' soccer team to leave, the final soccer game of the high school season had just been played that day and thanks to Sakura's skills as the team's new striker having joined the team after years of being part of its cheerleading squad had led it to an almost easy victory

Leaning against the wall as the last girl exited the shower room smirking to himself as he found it to be Tomoyo, the black haired teen smiling as she caught sight of Syaoran immediately working out what he was doing gesturing for him to go in after her "she's alone and ready for you" she tittered running her fingers along Syaoran's arm before walking away adding an extra sway to her hips as she went knowing Syaoran was watching her before he quietly slid into the shower room

(In the shower room)

Now that she was completely alone Sakura finally let herself relax under the showers hot spray, despite being fully confident in her appearance and identifying as bisexual Sakura still found it awkward to shower around those she wasn't truly close to only able to do so comfortably with Syaoran and Tomoyo

With the water crashing down onto her Sakura failed to hear the door opening and closing and Syaoran slowly stripping behind her, running her hands along her young tight body Sakura began to wash herself loving the searing heat of the water on her aching muscles, the bruises on her legs still sore from the rough tackle she had suffered during the game making her wince slightly as she washed her thighs

Bending over to wash lower Sakura gasped as she felt a presence behind her standing up rigid and glancing back as a pair of hands reached around to grab her perky breasts, her shock was soon calmed though when she looked back to find Syaoran grinning back at her "you scared me!" the brunette pouted before shuddering as her boyfriend squeezed her breasts "you shouldn't be in here" she giggled leaning back against him letting the water from the shower run down the front of her body

"I don't see you complaining" Syaoran smirked back running a hand down her lithe body until it met with her groin making Sakura gasp as his rough fingertips brushed against her little clit

"Ah! Syaoran!" Sakura squeaked as her boyfriend started to massage her clit whilst squeezing her breasts with her free hand making her body shake with pleasure "so good" she panted reaching back to run her fingers through his hair as she turned her head to kiss him deeply, their tongues melding together as Syaoran pushed two fingers into her sweet little pussy starting to stroke her insides whilst she grabbed hold of his arm with her free hand for support

As the shower room was quickly filled with the sounds of Sakura's pants and moans accompanying the sound of the water hitting the tiled floor the door creaked open again as Tomoyo slid her hand in placing her camcorder on a bench facing it towards the couple and hitting record before closing the door again to leave them to their business

"Oh god Syaoran! More! More please!" Sakura wept now bent forward balancing herself with her hands pressed against the wall, her breasts bouncing slightly as Syaoran's fingers worked faster and harder in her core, her legs starting to shake as her orgasm built up "I'm going to cum!"

Grinning against the back of her neck Syaoran found the little bundle of the nerves needed to drive Sakura wild and pressed down hard on them sending her soaring over the edge into ecstasy, clamping a hand over her mouth as she started to spasm and scream muffling her cries of pleasure as well as holding her up as her legs buckled under the strain of her climax

"Oh god…oh god….oh god…." Sakura panted as her legs went completely numb as her climax slowly died down "so good…." she moaned as she slowly slid down to her knees, Syaoran helping guide her down to make sure that she didn't fully collapse, upon hitting her knees Sakura promptly turned around to face her boyfriend wrapping a small hand around his erection fully intending to return the favour leaning forward to slowly run her tongue along the length of his cock

"Sakura…" Syaoran gasped as the brunette then took his entire length into her mouth and down her throat, gagging softly on him as he placed a hand against the wall to balance himself whilst placing his other hand on her head to help guide her sucking pace "oh Cherry Blossom" he panted as Sakura cupped his balls fondling them as her little tongue ran along every inch of his cock that it could reach

Humming around Syaoran's cock Sakura began to bob her head as fast as she could relishing the taste of him on her tongue along with the feeling of the hot water beating down on her back and ass, rolling his head back Syaoran took hold of Sakura's head making her purr as she moved to balance herself on all fours, bobbing her head to match his pace as he started to slowly thrust down her throat "fuck Sakura, just like that"

Taking him deeper down her throat Sakura let out a little yelp around his cock when he reached down to spank her ass making her moan loudly moments later, her tongue working faster along Syaoran's thrusting cock as his fingers pressed harder to her head, after a few more minutes of deep throating Sakura pulled away for air panting heavily as Syaoran continued to stroke her hair

Humming at the feeling of him stroking her hair Sakura then leaned down to lap at his balls as she stroked his throbbing erection, sucking each heavy ball into her mouth she sucked hard on them feeling them tighten as precum began to leak out of Syaoran's cock into her hair "Sakura, I'm going to cum" he panted as his cock throbbed harder to which the brunette eagerly took his manhood back into her mouth sucking even harder as if begging for his load

After a few hard deep sucks Sakura moaned with delight as her boyfriend's cock erupted into her mouth, Syaoran bucking wildly into her hot wet orifice making her gag slightly with every frantic thrust letting him dump his thick load straight down her throat "oh fuck Sakura….Cherry Blossom…." he groaned as Sakura took hold of his hips holding them in place as she slowly bobbed her head sucking out every stream of cum she could swallowing it down zealously

When Syaoran's release finally ended Sakura released his cock with a wet _'pop'_ before proceeding to lean in to lick every inch of him clean of any leftover cum "mmmmm so good" she breathed leaning down to suck hard on his balls again sending strong shivers of pleasure up his spine

Resisting the urge to just face fuck her again as Sakura lavished borderline worship on his balls Syaoran gently pulled her back onto her feet turning her around and bending her over slightly again, placing her hands against the wall Sakura bit her lip in anticipation as Syaoran spread her legs and pressed his cock head to her perfect little slit "ready Cherry Blossom?" he growled huskily as he teased her

"Always" Sakura breathed back looking over her shoulder at him "take me" she bade him before letting out a sharp gasp of pleasure as Syaoran sunk deep into her with one smooth thrust "oh Syaoran!"

Pressing her hands harder to the wall Sakura let out another loud cry of pleasure bucking her hips back hard against Syaoran's groin as he started to thrust fast and deep into her, the sound of her bubble ass beating against his groin echoing throughout the shower room alongside the constant rain of hot water along her back "oh god….oh fuck deeper! I need you deeper!" the brunette pleaded as her breasts bounced hard in tandem to Syaoran's thrusts "I love you!"

"Love you….too" Syaoran grunted back as Sakura squeezed even tighter around him, taking hold of one of her legs he gently lifted it turning the brunette slightly onto her side so that she was balanced on one foot using the new position to reach an even deeper angle inside of her "so tight…hot and wet…" he grunted through gritted teeth as his cock hammered against her cervix drawing out a high pitched yelp from her over and over again

Raking her nails down the wall Sakura started to sob as another powerful orgasm started to build up inside of her, unable to buck back against Syaoran anyone as her legs started to go weak relying solely on his hold on her to prevent her from collapsing "so good…love your…love your cock…love it so much!" she wept as she bent forward as far as she could balancing her hands on the ground bending her knee as she went so that Syaoran was now thrusting down into her needy pussy

"Fuck….Sakura….gonna…" Syaoran panted before his climax hit him like a ton of bricks, ramming his cock balls deep into Sakura's sweet tight little pussy as he unloaded inside of her dragging her over the edge into orgasm as he filled her cunt and womb with his hot seed

"Oh god!" Sakura cried out as she felt her insides getting scolded by her boyfriend's hot cum, cumming hard herself to the point that she trapped Syaoran inside of her keeping him in place as he emptied his balls into her womb "so much cum….good cum…." she whimpered as Syaoran slowly pulled out of her quivering pussy pulling her up to stand on shaking legs "love you….love you so much"

"Love you too" Syaoran breathed in her ear gently kissing around the shell of it making the brunette shiver and whimper "I should get going, I'll risk suspension if I get caught in here" he added slowly and reluctantly pulling away from her

"Touya and Dad aren't home tonight, come over after school? Kero's spending the night at Tomoyo's since she's baking cakes tonight" Sakura asked batting her eyelids in a way Syaoran couldn't resist

"Wouldn't miss it" Syaoran grinned back as he hastily got dried and dressed, noticing Tomoyo's camera on the bench he couldn't help but smirk as he turned it off and pocketed it "see you tonight Cherry Blossom" he growled huskily checking that the coast was clear before slipping out of the shower room

Watching Syaoran leave Sakura slid back against the shower wall letting the water run down her front and between her legs cleaning away any evidence of the tryst she and Syaoran had just shared, she had known that he was outside waiting for her but for him to come in and borderline jump her was a much appreciated surprise, as she enjoyed the feeling of the hot water on her freshly abused slit a sly smile came to her lips as she remembered that Syaoran had martial arts practice the next day and he always showered in the men's showers afterwards

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. A surprise reunion

A surprise reunion

Staring at Syaoran's front door Meiling took a deep breath before slowly raising her hand to knock on the door, the sound echoing down the hallway of Syaoran's apartment complex as she waited for the door to be answered, having spent the last few years back home in Hong Kong Meiling had snapped up the chance to return to Tomoeda wanting nothing more to reunite with her old friends and Cousin and see how they had changed over the years

When no answer came from the door Meiling huffed and panted, she hadn't exactly called ahead but since it was reasonably late evening she was sure that Syaoran would have still been home, after a few more knocks yielded the same results she let out a soft sigh turning to walk away when she remembered something, reaching into the bottom of her bag she pulled out an old key, Syaoran's apartment key that he had given her back when they were children

Despite the fact that Syaoran would have most likely have had his locks changed from back when she had last seen him Meiling couldn't help but contemplate checking if her key still worked, turning back to the door she slid the key into the lock happy to find that it easily fitted _"I hope he won't get mad if I just walk in, he did leave me the key though, that's basically permission to come in whenever I want"_ she rationalized to herself to rid herself of any guilt of essentially breaking into her cousins home turning the key happy to hear the lock clicking open

Slipping into the apartment Meiling made sure to lock the door behind her before slowly making her way through the entrance hallway, she had honestly expected to be greeted by Syaoran's old butler like back when they were kids but with the man's age and the time gap since she had last been there he had most likely retired from his duty "hello?" she called out to which she got no reply "great, I've literally broken into his house, I knew I should have called ahead" she sighed running her hand through her hair as she turned to go back out to wait for Syaoran to return home

As she turned to walk out though a soft gasp from deeper in the apartment caught her attention "what was that?" she pondered turning back around and starting to venture further along the hallway until she reached the living room slowly opening the door and peering inside gasping with shock as she did so finding that Syaoran was in fact home and he wasn't alone either as Sakura was sat on his lap

Completely naked and riding him like her life depended on it

Clamping a hand over her mouth to silence another loud gasp at the sight of her childhood friend riding her cousin's cock darting back around the doorway and pressing herself up against the wall _"oh my god they're fucking! They're actually fucking!"_ she screamed internally as her face burned bright red _"well of course they're fucking they've been together for years but still…."_ she added as she slowly lowered her mouth finding herself beginning to lean back towards the doorway to peek back at the couple

She always knew that Sakura adorable looks would grow into real beauty but she had no idea how elegant and almost angelic she would end up even as she rode Syaoran's cock with the skill of a pornstar, whilst Meiling had had a couple of boyfriends since she had left Tomoeda years ago she did identify as bisexual and the sight of Sakura completely naked in the act had her body heating up like her face

Peeking back around the door Meiling found her eyes glued to Sakura's perfect body, watching how her perky breasts bounced wildly in tandem to her riding pace along with how her bubble ass rippled and clapped every time she slammed herself down on Syaoran's lap, the sounds of the brunettes pleasured pants and moans sounding like the sweetest music to Meiling's ears as she felt her core started to heat up and moisten "so hot" she moaned before she could stop herself surprised at her sudden act of perversion

As her knees started to shake she found herself unable to stop her hand travelling under her skirt and into her panties gasping as her fingertips brushed against her clit _"I can't believe I'm doing this"_ she gasped internally as she began to slowly rub her now dripping wet pussy leaning against the wall for support

As Meiling quietly began to fuck herself out in the hallway Sakura placed her hands on Syaoran's shoulders increasing her riding pace as she felt her groin start to tighten "Syaoran….Syaoran I'm cumming!" she keened before throwing her head back as her orgasm tore through her body, throwing her head back as her back arched causing her to almost completely bend over backwards giving her the perfect view of the doorway, opening her eyes in the middle of her climax Sakura caught a small glimpse of Meiling spying on them before she darted back into the hallway

" _I can't believe I'm doing this"_ Meiling thought as she reached under her skirt to pull her panties down her legs, any sane person would have ran out of there as quick as their legs would carry them but Meiling's legs seemed stuck planted to the floor as her cunt burned for attention _"I'll be quick, they'll never know I was here"_ she told herself despite the fact she was sure that Sakura had seen her

Squatting down Meiling slid her hand back between her legs slowly pushing two fingers into her aching pussy biting the fingers on her other hand to muffle her moans of pleasure, fucking herself solely to the sounds of Sakura's moans and cries of ecstasy as well as Syaoran's low husky groans showing that he was rapidly approaching his climax, closing her eyes she began to fantasize herself in Sakura's place, having Syaoran's thick cock in her own pussy like she had dreamed about many times before in her early teenager years "oh god yes….fuck me…." she moaned as Sakura screamed the same making Meiling gasp sharply with arousal as her fingers rubbed against the tight bundle of nerves within her quivering pussy

As she continued to work her g-spot Meiling rolled her head back banging it against the wall as she heard Syaoran let out a loud growl of pleasure followed by Sakura's mewl of ecstasy making it obvious that he had just cum inside of her, the sound alone being enough to send Meiling over the edge into her own much needed orgasm working her fingers faster and faster as she screamed into her hand to muffle herself as everything went black for a few moments

When her climax finally ended and the darkness over her eyes lifted Meiling relaxed against the wall for a few seconds before starting to shift wanting to get out of the apartment as quickly as she could, opening her eyes though her heart near skipped a beat when she found a pair of bright green eyes staring back at her "S-S-Sakura…" Meiling stammered as she realized she had been caught "I….I…." she continued trying to find her words, to try and find some way of explaining herself but stopping when she realized Sakura didn't look angry at all, in fact she was smiling as she crouched naked in front of her

Wordlessly the brunette just tittered softly before leaning forward taking Meiling completely by surprise as she kissed the intruder deeply, her eyes widening with shock Meiling found herself unable to stop the kiss instead slowly melting into it as Sakura took her by the hands to pull her to her feet never breaking the kiss for a moment

As the girls tongues started to slowly meld and wrestle Sakura gently began to undo Meiling's clothes with no complaint from her, the buttons of her top quickly coming undone allowing the clothing to hit the floor soon followed by her bra letting her perky breasts bounce free, feeling her legs starting to get weak again Meiling let Sakura push her up against the wall behind her for support before the brunette reached down to unclip her skirt pulling it off of her leaving her completely naked save for her socks and shoes

Breaking the kiss Sakura smirked at the little whimper Meiling let out as she tried to move forward to recapture the brunette's mouth with hers "come with me" Sakura breathed taking Meiling by the hand leading out into the living room where Syaoran was waiting for them reclined on the couch, his pants still undone and his erection still standing proud and throbbing "look who I found" Sakura giggled hugging Meiling from behind to prevent her from running away "who knew she was such a little pervert, I think she should be punished" she added slowly running her tongue along Meiling's cheek making her shudder and whimper

"P…Punished?" the black haired girl gasped as she was dragged to her knees by Sakura so that her face was level with Syaoran's still hard cock "oh god…."

"He's big isn't he?" Sakura purred in her ear slowly licking the shell of it "go on, taste it, I know you want to"

Meiling's heart hammered in her ears as Sakura's words sunk it, she got to suck Syaoran's cock, when they were engaged to be married Meiling knew that obligation came with the expectation that they'd have children which she was actually looking forward to so the thought of pleasing Syaoran in any way was more than appealing for her "I can really do that?" she asked turning back to Sakura worried that it would turn out to all be just a sick joke

"Of course you can" Sakura smiled sweetly as she embraced Meiling from behind, cupping and squeezing her perky breasts making her gasp and keen as the brunette trailed her tongue along her throat "he tastes really good"

That was all Meiling needed to hear promptly pulling out of Sakura's grasp diving forward to take her Cousins cock deep into her mouth, gagging lightly as his cock head punched down her throat making Syaoran groan with pleasure as her throat vibrated around his shaft "fuck…." Syaoran grunted placing a hand on Meiling's head holding her in place whilst she placed her hands on his thighs to balance herself

"Good girl, take him nice and deep" Sakura cooed rubbing Meiling's back as she continued to gag and choke on his cock "looks like she's not all that experienced with oral, we'll have to fix that"

"I don't know, this feels really good" Syaoran gasped back as Meiling got used to his size in her throat starting to suck hard on him "her mouth is so hot and wet"

Humming from the praise Meiling then started to bob her head as fast as she could with Syaoran's hand holding her hair, the rough hold on her driving her crazy to the point that she was soon dripping onto the carpet beneath her "she's so wet" Sakura cooed at the sight of Meiling's soaking slit, moving to kneel before her watching how her hips swayed and her ass shook whilst her loving tended to Syaoran's erection

Licking her lips Sakura couldn't resist leaning in to slowly run her tongue along Meiling's tiny little pussy making the black haired girl squeak around Syaoran's cock, pulling away from Syaoran Meiling looked back over her shoulder as a shiver of pleasure went up her spine "what are you…OH!" she tried to question before yelping as Sakura moved to lay on her back between Meiling's legs leaning up to lick her clit slow and hot "oh my god….yes that's good…." she moaned before gagging when Syaoran grabbed hold of her head forcing her back down on his cock to make her start sucking him again

Purring against Meiling's cunt as Syaoran started to pump her head along his cock Sakura reached up to take hold of her firm ass using it as leverage to keep herself held up as she feasted on Meiling's sweet little pussy, finding her so tight that she could barely fit her tongue between her folds as her fingers kneaded her firm ass cheeks "so sweet" Sakura purred giving Meiling's ass a light spank making her gasp and moan around Syaoran's cock

"Gonna cum…." Syaoran panted as he pumped Meiling's head even faster, the black haired girl having completely gotten used to his rough pace sucking even harder forcing her Cousin over the edge into climax "shit!" Syaoran grunted as he came hard in Meiling's mouth making her cheeks bulge out as his release filled her mouth to the brim

Pulling away when Syaoran finally released her head Meiling clamped her hands over her mouth to prevent his cum from spilling out over her lips, his seed so hot that it felt like it was searing her tongue but she wasn't going to let a single drop escape her mouth, grinding down on Sakura's mouth Meiling then tilted her head back swallowing Syaoran's cum in one long fluid motion letting his thick salty seed slide down her throat enjoying every second it spend warming her windpipe

Once his cum was completely swallowed Meiling then focused entirely on the pleasure Sakura was bringing her reaching down to bury her fingers in the brunettes hair grinding her hips to press her cunt down harder onto her tongue "oh my god….so good….eat me….just like that, I'm going to cum!" she sobbed with pleasure before throwing her head back as her body began to shake wildly, her climax sending pure fire through her veins making her breasts bounce as her body convulsed

Trying her best not to fall off of Sakura's face Meiling them reached back with both hands, one of them grabbing hold of one of the brunettes breasts squeezing it firmly whilst the other moved between her legs pushing two fingers into her cum packed pussy fingering her as fast as she could in an attempt to return the favour making Sakura keen against her quivering cunt "oh fuck…oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!"

When her orgasm finally died down Sakura refused to let her move, gripping her hips as tight as she could as her tongue continued to work her pussy "stop! Stop please! It's too good!" Meiling wept falling forward balancing herself on Syaoran's thighs and lap as tears of ecstasy streamed down her face "you'll make me cum again!" she pleaded to which Sakura completely ignored her moving her hand up to work her clit soon having her wailing in orgasm again

Smirking down at his Cousin as she sobbed loudly on his lap Syaoran softly stroked her hair as Sakura worked her through another punishing climax "damn you have a hot sex face" he growled lustfully cupping Meiling's chin to make her look at him, her cheeks bright red and her eyes shining as she panted for breath whilst Sakura finally climbed out from under her to kneel behind her embracing her again

"I bet she'll look even better with your cock inside her" Sakura breathed slowly licking Meiling's cheek again "do her ass though, her pussy is mine, she tastes too good to stop" she added making Meiling gasp

"My…my ass?" she whimpered feeling both scared and somehow incredibly aroused by the idea "does it hurt?"

"At first but afterwards it feels amazing, even better than having your pussy fucked sometimes" Sakura reassured her gently kneading her breasts making her gasp and moan "just follow my lead and you'll love every second of it"

Coaxing both Syaoran and Meiling to stand Sakura then moved to sit on the floor with her back against the couch resting her head back against the seat encouraging Meiling to stand over her so that her cunt was aligned with her mouth, gasping as Sakura's tongue re-entered her still oversensitive pussy Meiling then yelped as Syaoran bent her forward forcing her to grab onto the couch for support gasping as she felt his cock press between her ass cheeks _"ok I can do this, just grit my teeth and….OH FUCK HE'S HUGE!"_ she then mentally screamed as Syaoran slowly pushed into her tightest hole grabbing one of the couch cushions and biting down on it hard to muffle her screams of pain and pleasure

"Damn she's so tight" Syaoran groaned as he took hold of Meiling's firm bubble ass, digging his fingers into the cheeks as he took slow deep thrusts into her tightest hole "feels so good" he grunted as his heavy balls beat against Meiling's cunt and Sakura's chin

Humming at how much wetter Meiling got as Syaoran's cock entered her ass "that's it, give it to her nice and hard" she purred as Meiling whimpered into the cushion she was biting, her entire body shaking as Syaoran's pace steadily got faster with each passing second, biting her lip as she watched her boyfriend's balls hit against Meiling's dripping cunt over and over Sakura couldn't resist leaning up to take them into her mouth sucking on them hard making Syaoran groan louder with pleasure

As the minutes passed the sharp stinging sensation of discomfort in her ass slowly melted away and was soon replaced by sheer pleasure, her eyes rolling back as she dropped the cushion pressing her hands to the couch to support herself in the doggy style position "oh goooooodddd" she slurred as her tongue hung out of her mouth, her breasts starting to bounce harder as Syaoran took hold of her hair pulling her head back with it as he started to fuck her ass even harder

"Told you it feels good" Sakura breathed moving up to sit on her knees running her tongue along one of Meiling's ass cheeks before spanking it hard making her yelp and moan, tittering as Meiling them started to buck back against Syaoran's thrusts the brunette then proceeded to slide back under her pushing herself up so that she was sat on the couch under Meiling in a way that had their faces level "you're ours now" she growled lustfully before kissing Meiling deeply swallowing down her gasp of shock

The mixture of Sakura's words and kiss along with Syaoran's ever increasing pace soon became too much for Meiling forcing her over the edge into another punishing orgasm, Syaoran quickly following suit blowing his hot load deep into her tight ass as she started to convulse hard, only held up by both his and Sakura's grasp on her quivering body "she's so beautiful" Sakura cooed marvelling at Meiling's orgasm face gently rubbing her back as the black haired girl collapsed on her "I think you actually made her pass out"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Syaoran chuckled gritting his teeth as he slowly pulled out of Meiling's ass "damn she was as tight as a vice"

"You must have been the first guy in her ass" Sakura pondered "which is almost a shame, she's got a great ass" she purred reaching down to grab and squeeze Meiling's ass making her murmur and shudder "oooooh just wait until Tomoyo finds out that she's back" she then added with a mischievous glint in her eyes to which Syaoran grinned knowingly

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. Happy birthday Syaoran

Happy birthday Syaoran

"Mmphhh mmphhh mmmmmm"

"Move over! You've had enough of a turn!"

"He's my boyfriend, I'll suck him for as long as I want"

"He's mine too!"

"Don't argue so loudly, we have to share him so there's no need to wake him up"

Slowly stirring at the sound of the girls voices Syaoran opened his eyes and craned his head up to find the bed sheets below his waist heavily tented and constantly shifting along with a hot wet sensation of pleasure around his cock every few seconds, gritting his teeth as another wave of pleasure ran through him he lifted the covers to find Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo fighting over his morning wood "well this is definitely something to wake up to" he smirked getting the girls attention as Sakura managed to take his cock back into her mouth

Jumping slightly at the sound of Syaoran's voice Sakura let his cock fall from her mouth so that she could smile up at him "good morning, we didn't mean to wake you" the brunette breathed running her tongue along the underside of his cock whilst Tomoyo took the head between her lips sucking hungrily on it

"Kinda hard to sleep with you three arguing" Syaoran smirked back groaning with pleasure as Meiling moved back down to suck on his balls, letting the covers fall back down to cover the girls laying back to relax as they continued to orally worship him, resting his hands behind his head Syaoran woke up enough to realize that it was his eighteenth birthday which was most likely the reason for the girls actions as Sakura had treated him to a morning blowjob on his previous two birthdays

Panting heavily as they lapped along his cock the girls continued to wrestle over who got to suck on him the most, their faces soon covered in their own and each other's drool as they pressed against each other, their tongues working frantically soon having him throbbing and oozing precum "tastes so good" Tomoyo whimpered as her tongue was covered with the salty liquid "can I swallow him first?"

"I was his first so I get to swallow his cum first" Sakura asserted making Tomoyo pout as the brunette proceeded to take her boyfriend's pulsing cock back into her mouth balls deep, just in time to catch his release as Syaoran arched his back with a low grunt blowing his load deep down Sakura's tight hot wet throat, hungrily swallowing her boyfriend's seed Sakura pulled her head up slightly freeing the bottom half of his cock so that she could start stroking him as she sucked helping her coax every drop of cum out of him

When his release ended and his cock stopped spurting his addictive cum Sakura let his cock fall from her mouth licking her lips hungrily before sliding out from under the covers "I'm gonna go get breakfast ready, just stay here and relax" the brunette smiled playing poking Syaoran's forehead before hopping out of the bed to run off to the kitchen, thankfully being in Syaoran's meaning that she didn't have to worry about Kero or Toya catching her naked

Watching Sakura's ass shake as she walked out of the room Syaoran quickly gasped with pleasure again as Tomoyo and Meiling latched their mouths onto his still erect cock, having decided to share it rather than fight over who had the next turn "oh god" he gasped as Tomoyo ran her tongue around his sensitive cock head whilst Meiling licked along the underside of his cock

Moaning against Syaoran's delicious cock the girls then moved up to share a deep heated kiss around the tip before slowly pulling away "I had better go help Sakura with breakfast, don't want her burning the building down" Tomoyo commented with a giggle leaning forward to give Meiling another deep kiss before she slid out from under the covers to hurry to the kitchen already hearing Sakura clattering with utensils

"Looks like it's just us now" Meiling purred sliding out from under the covers kneeling between her cousin's legs slowly starting to stroke his cock "it's about time, I've been aching for the chance to ride your god cock again" she breathed moving to hover over his still aching erection before slamming herself down all the way on it crying out with ecstasy

Arching his back Syaoran let out another gasp of pleasure as Meiling started wildly riding him, grabbing hold of her waist as his cousin ground and gyrated her hips as fast as she could dancing on his erection "oh fuck you're so tight!" he gasped pressing his head back harder into his pillow

"Yeah my fucking pussy's tight, your pussy, yours to use whenever you fucking want!" Meiling panted back squeezing her cunt even tighter around his cock determined to pleasure him even more, taking hold of his hands she guided them from her waist to her bouncing breasts grinding down harder on his lap "fuck me! Fuck your pussy! Use me to cum, I'm yours!" she pleaded before shrieking when Syaoran obliged her pleas rolling her under him to take control of the situation

Pinning her legs over his shoulders pressing her down to the mattress Syaoran then started to brutally pound into her as hard as he could making Meiling scream out with pleasure, reaching up to grab hold of the headboard Meiling opened herself up completely for Syaoran to use as he pleased "yes! Oh god I love you! Fuck me!" she wailed as she started to orgasm hard on his cock, her toes curling tight in the air whilst her body started to spasm hard underneath him

Gritting his teeth Syaoran soon followed her growling with pleasure as he unloaded his second release deep inside of her "fuck, take it all you slut" he grunted thrusting hard into her forcing every shot of cum deep into her womb

"Yesss, your slut, fill your slut with your cum" Meiling mewled back biting her lip as Syaoran then slowly pulled out of her "put it in my mouth, let me clean you" she panted leaning up on her elbows to eagerly take her cousin's cock into her mouth as he moved to kneel next to her, bobbing her head along his length as she sucked him clean of both of their releases

With his cock now completely clean Syaoran pulled away climbing off of the bed and heading out of the room to let Meiling rest, heading to the kitchen he was happy to not find it burning to the ground as he found Sakura standing in front of the oven still working on breakfast "I thought Tomoyo was helping you" he commented as he snuck up behind her embracing her from behind

"She's taking a shower" Sakura giggled grinding her ass back against her boyfriend's still hard cock "why don't you go join her whilst I get breakfast finished?" the brunette suggested biting her lip as Syaoran ground his erection against her ass resisting the urge to just forget about the food and bend over to let him have his way with her "I promise not to burn the kitchen down this time"

Nodding Syaoran gave Sakura's ass a quick firm spank making her yelp and giggle before heading off towards the bathroom, opening the door he found the room filled completely with steam from the shower only just making out Tomoyo's silhouette before the showers glass door, quietly shutting the door behind him Syaoran crept up to the shower sliding in through the slightly ajar glass door to take Tomoyo by surprise, grabbing hold of her chest from behind "oh!" Tomoyo gasped before quickly melting back into Syaoran's grasp as his skilled hands needed her soft breasts "mmmm that's nice" she simpered reaching down to guide his erection between her legs pressing her thighs tight around it to trap his erection against her sweet little slit

Growling with pleasure as Tomoyo rubbed her thighs around his shaft Syaoran moved a hand down from her chest to her clit starting to rub it as he thrust against her pussy "mmmm that's good Syaoran, right there" she panted placing a hand on the showers glass wall to balance herself whilst using her other hand to massage the breast that Syaoran was neglecting "your cock feels so good against my pussy, you can put it in me if you want, I'm yours"

"Since you asked so nicely" Syaoran smirked pushing Tomoyo forward making her bend over for him as he took hold of his erection guiding it to her dripping slit, teasing it for a moment before slowly sinking his length balls deep inside her "so fucking tight" he panted reaching forward to make a rough ponytail out of Tomoyo's hair as he started to thrust into her from behind

Crying out from the sudden rough invasion Tomoyo pressed her face and chest to the glass wall in front of her to balance herself as she let Syaoran use her as he pleased "yesss, yes you're so deep, you feel so good inside me" she mewled pressing her hands against the glass for extra support

The bathroom steadily got even steamier as the hot water continued to beat down on the couple whilst they wildly rutted, Syaoran lifting Tomoyo's leg up balancing her on her other foot to give himself more room to fuck her at a deeper angle "god you're so fucking hot" Syaoran panted feeling like the black haired girls pussy was burning his cock which only made him want to fuck her even harder "I wanna cum inside you"

"Do it, I want your cum inside me" Tomoyo moaned back feeling her first orgasm building up already moving one hand from the glass wall to between her legs starting to rub her clit hard, soon starting to squeak as her climax overtook her

Gritting his teeth Syaoran drove his entire length deep into Tomoyo's rhythmically clenching pussy unloading deep inside her welcoming womb "oh fuck I'm going to knock you up one of these days" he shuddered as he continued to thrust into her throughout his climax

"Sakura first….then me and Meiling…" Tomoyo panted back, the girls having already discussed their plans for children with Sakura calling dibs on getting pregnant first as well as asserting her right as Syaoran's first girlfriend to be the one who has the most kids with him

When his release eventually ended Syaoran slowly pulled out of her only to roughly turn her around pressing her back and ass against the glass before driving his cock back into her freshly fucked pussy "oh god!" Tomoyo cried out at the sudden re-entry banging her head against the glass wall as she wrapped her legs tight around his waist "oh god that's so fucking good!"

Biting down on Tomoyo's neck Syaoran increased his pace, the shower wall threatening to fall from its place as Tomoyo was repeatedly slammed against it with every thrust, her perky breasts bouncing between them as she buried her fingers in his hair pressing down trying to make him bite her harder as her second orgasm swiftly crept up on her, the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain sending her flying over the edge squeezing impossibly tight around Syaoran's cock quickly drawing another load out of him making him flood her insides with more hot sticky cum

Slowly pulling out of Tomoyo Syaoran let her slide down the shower wall until she was sat against it, smiling dreamily up at him as he prodded his erection against her face Tomoyo opened her mouth knowing exactly what he wanted happily taking his length past her lips to suck him clean of their act before he walked away to let her finish her shower

Returning to the kitchen Syaoran was pleased to find that Sakura had kept her promise finding nothing on fire and breakfast ready on the table for him as the brunette had already eaten whilst waiting for him to finish with Tomoyo "hope you like it" Sakura smiled as Syaoran sat himself down at the table, giving her boyfriend a tender kiss on the cheek the brunette then promptly slid under the table kneeling between his legs to continue servicing him as he ate

Wrapping her hand around the base of his still hard cock Sakura lovingly ran her tongue along every inch of his length, humming with pleasure as she could still taste traces of his cum and Meiling and Tomoyo's cunts on his cock "so yummy" she breathed pressing her tongue flat against the underside of his dick nuzzling her face as much as she could on it as well, his heavy musk overwhelming her senses making her skin tingle as her heart hammered in her chest "I love your cock so much"

Quickly finishing his meal Syaoran sat back looking down to watch his girlfriend lovingly worship his cock and balls, reaching down to cup the back of her head as she greedily deep throated him nuzzling her nose against his groin "you're getting really good at this" he praised her making the brunette moan loudly around his shaft

After around a minute of throating him Sakura then pulled away for air, panting heavily as her eyes became lust glazed from his heavy scent and pleasure "I love you so much" she moaned speaking more to his cock at that moment as she wrapped both hands around his throbbing shaft stroking him as fast as she could whilst she worked the head with her tongue, her cunt getting even wetter as she started to taste his precum pouring into her mouth making her stroke him faster "cum for me please, I want it in my mouth"

Gritting his teeth as his balls tightened once again that morning Syaoran pushed down on Sakura's head making her take him back into her luscious mouth just in time for him to climax once again, flooding her mouth with his thick hot seed "good girl, swallow it all" he groaned grabbing Sakura's head with both hands forcing her to stay in place as she swallowed around his shaft greedily drinking every spurt of cum he dumped down her throat "good little slut, don't waste any of it"

Humming louder around his cock Sakura then slowly pulled away as his grip on her head loosened "did I do good?" she breathed running her tongue along the sides of his cock to clean him of the remainder of his release

"You know you did" Syaoran growled back lustfully pulling Sakura out from under the table before whisking her around to pin her face first against the wall behind them making her cry out

"Ah! Put it in my ass please, I want you in my ass!" the brunette begged pressing her firm little ass against his groin biting her lip as his erection pressed between her ass cheeks "I want you to cum in my tight little ass"

Taking hold of her shoulder and waist Syaoran roughly bent Sakura over making her brace her hands against the wall as he then guided his erection to her tightest hole "please, put it in my ass, I want to make you cum with my ass!" she pleaded pressing back against him before throwing her head back as she felt him push into her tight ass

Completely burying his erection in Sakura's tightest hole Syaoran paused for a moment to enjoy just how red hot and snug she felt around his thick shaft "god I love your ass Cherry Blossom" he gasped giving Sakura's behind a firm spank making the brunette yelp sharply

"I love your cock! You feel so good in my ass!" Sakura keened back pushing herself up on her toes, her nails raking down the wallpaper as Syaoran started to steadily thrust into her making her breath come out in sharp pants "oh god Syaoran yes!"

Soon enough the kitchen was filled with the sounds of Syaoran's groin beating against Sakura's ass as he used her harder and faster, one hand holding her waist whilst the other pulled her hair hard yanking her head back to make her look up at the ceiling whilst her tits bounce wildly, the brunette soon reaching her orgasm as her boyfriend's cock pounded at the deepest part of her insides

Grinning as Sakura's arousal ran freely down her inner thighs as she climaxed hard Syaoran pulled up his pace nearly bowling Sakura off of her feet if it wasn't for his hold on her hair and hip, feeling the brunette go limp in his grasp as the strength left her legs he decided it was time for a change of position, turning her around he briskly swiped everything off of the table sending them crashing to the floor before slamming Sakura down on it, pulling out for a split second to roll her onto her back before forcing his cock back into her ass again

"Oh fuck!" Sakura screamed at the sudden change of position reaching down to grab her ankles using them to pull her legs up as Syaoran resumed fucking her, the new position now allowing her to watch her boyfriend's godly cock using her tightest hole "oh yes Syaoran….fuck me….use me harder…." She panted as her breasts bounced harder

Feeling his balls tightening again Syaoran took hold of Sakura's legs pushing them forward until her knees were pressed to her shoulders making the brunette scream as the action made her feel ten times tighter and him ten times bigger, as Sakura orgasmed hard again Syaoran quickly followed suit dumping his thick load deep into her insides warming her entire body as she shook and spasmed under him

Collapsing forward onto Sakura as his strength finally left him Syaoran took a few moments to catch his breath as Sakura wound herself around him to both hold him and prevent him from pulling his cock out of her ass "you feel so good inside me" she simpered pressing her heels to his lower back in an attempt to get him even deeper inside of her

"And I thought my last birthday was good" Syaoran chuckled against the nape of her neck

"You think this is over?" Sakura giggled back as Syaoran pulled back slightly to look her in the eye "it's not even noon yet, we're not going to be done with you until its midnight"

"I'm not going to survive until tomorrow am I?"

"Oh stop being such a drama queen, now go get freshened up, it's Tomoyo's turn to get your cock in her ass next"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	6. Shopping trip security

Shopping trip security

"Remind me again why I'm here" Syaoran sighed as he followed Tomoyo around Tomoeda's shopping mall, his arms straining as he carried the black haired girls many shopping bags, each one filled to the brim with clothing and material to make clothes to the point that Syaoran was beginning to struggle to even lift his arms

"I'd told you before, my regular bodyguard is sick today and my mother doesn't like the idea of me shopping alone, that's where you come in" Tomoyo explained as she led Syaoran into the latest clothing store "I'll just be five more minutes and then we can go home"

"You said that about the last five stores" Syaoran deadpanned back to which Tomoyo just ignored him prompting him to roll his eyes as he reluctantly followed her, the urge to just drop her stuff and walk away was overbearing but he knew that Sakura would give him no end of shit for it forcing him to trudge on to follow Tomoyo's constant need to purchase more clothing material to add to her ever growing collection of fashion creations

Tittering at Syaoran's growing frustration Tomoyo then smiled slyly as her final planned store came into view "I've just got to go in here for a few minutes and then we'll go home"

"Yeah, yeah" Syaoran sighed back before realizing what store Tomoyo was heading towards, an adult clothing store specializing in lingerie and other sexual clothing "seriously?"

"You broke the last two sets of lingerie I had so I need to buy more, where did you think I got them?"

"Fine, fine, just be quick, you could have at least ordered them online or something" Syaoran replied as he moved to stand by the entrance way to the shop unwilling to step inside to endure what would surely be a barrage of accusing glares from the women inside "I'll wait here"

"You're going to let me go in all by myself?" Tomoyo pouted "you're supposed to be my bodyguard, you have to protect me, what if someone tries to get me? I could be kidnapped and it would be all your fault!"

"Ok fine I'll come with you!" Syaoran exclaimed making Tomoyo giggle "I swear you're spending too much time with Meiling to be using the same level of guilt tripping as her"

Sticking her tongue out at him Tomoyo took hold of Syaoran's hand to lead him into the adult clothing store, giggling as she could feel him tense in her grasp the moment they were inside "I'm just going to pick out a few outfits, just wait outside the changing room so nobody peeks ok?" she told him as she guided him to the changing rooms, telling him to stay put as she then hurried off to choose her outfits

Minutes soon turned into several minutes before dragging on to almost an hour as Syaoran paced from side to side whilst Tomoyo kept coming and going with new outfits never able to decide on one _"damn it, how long is this going to take?"_ Syaoran growled internally having long gotten sick of the dirty looks he had been getting since he had entered the store "are you nearly done in there?" he called out as he heard Tomoyo fumbling with another outfit from inside the changing room

"This is the last one I'm trying, can you come give me a hand, it's a little tight" Tomoyo replied along with a few pants of exertion

"What? I can't go in there!"

"Just slip in before anyone sees you, they know me here so I'll bail you out if you get caught" Tomoyo promised unlocking the door and opening it a crack "come on before someone sees"

Cursing internally Syaoran glanced around to see if anyone was glaring at him at that moment before quietly sliding into the changing room setting the bags down as Tomoyo closed and locked the door behind him "ok what do you need help with?" he asked before freezing for a moment when he turned around to see what Tomoyo was wearing "holy shit"

The raven haired girl stood clad in an extremely form fitting black silk corset that clung to her form so tight it had to be at least a size zero to cling so tightly to her petite frame, her perky B cup breasts squashed to the point that they were almost spilling out of the top of the corset, below the corset she wore no underwear leaving her pristine little slit bare to see whilst her legs were adorned with black silken leggings

"So? What do you think?" she smiled sweetly giving him a small spin on her toes to show off the full 'outfit' "I really like the colour, I'm thinking of getting cherry red for Sakura and maybe lilac for Meiling, does that sound good to you?" she tittered before noticing that Syaoran was still staring dumbstruck at her making her lip quirk "oh, I see you do like it"

Licking her lips at the sight of the growing bulge in Syaoran's pants Tomoyo reached forward to cup and rub him before he could say anything reducing his words to a shuddering groan, the low grumble of his arousal sending shivers of lust straight to her bare core as well as planting the seed of a devious idea in her mind compelling her to start undoing his pants "what are you doing?" he gasped as Tomoyo slid her hand into his pants grasping his erection

"You don't honestly think you can go out there with this in your pants? Consider this me thanking you for carrying my bags as well" the raven haired girl breathed before stepping back and turning around, bend over to place her hands against the wall baring her tight ass and cunt to him "take me, any hole you want"

Taking hold of her waist Syaoran paused for a moment to make sure that no one was near the changing room outside before slowly pushing his erection into Tomoyo's eager pussy, the raven haired girl covering her mouth with one hand to muffle her moan of pleasure as she felt her insides stretch around Syaoran's thick shaft "oh that's good!" she moaned against her palm grinding back against him before looking back over her shoulder biting her finger alluringly

"Dirty girl" Syaoran growled giving Tomoyo's ass a quick spank making her moan against her finger whilst he started to thrust hard and deep into her, one hand clutching her bubble ass whilst the other reached forward to grab a handful of her hair making her pant and keen shrilly as she bucked back against his thrusts, her perky tits bouncing in tandem as she let her mouth fall open panting shamelessly

"Oh god, oh god Syaoran that's it! I love your cock!" the raven haired girl cried out as his cock slammed against her cervix prompting Syaoran to clamp a hand over her mouth to shut her up, her moans and screams of pleasure muffled by his palm as he used her tight fuck hole harder

Gritting his teeth as he felt his cock throbbing already Syaoran moved his other hand down to Tomoyo's leg lifting it up forcing her to turn onto her side to give him the full view of her bouncing breasts and cock stuffed cunt "gonna cum" he groaned gripping Tomoyo's thigh harder as his balls beat against her clit

Squeezing herself tighter around him Tomoyo nodded frantically against his hand to say that she was going to cum as well, needing only a few more thrusts before tumbling over the edge into orgasm biting down on Syaoran's fingers as she came hard all over his cock

As Tomoyo orgasmed hard on his cock Syaoran didn't last much longer, driving himself balls deep to dump his hot load in the raven haired girls womb making her sob with pleasure against his hand, thrusting hard into a few more times before pulling out holding Tomoyo up by her chin as she crumpled against him having lost the strength in her heads

"Ah…ah…we need to….do this more often" Tomoyo simpered as Syaoran helped her back to her feet, biting her lip as she felt his seed burn the inside of her cum packed pussy

"If we do this more often you're going to end up banned from all your favourite stores" Syaoran retorted to which Tomoyo just tittered

"Please, my mother owns shares in most of the stores in Tomoeda and helps fund them, they ban me and my mother pulls their funding, I can do what I want here" the raven haired girl replied patting his face before her legs gave out again causing her to slide down to her knees "whilst I'm done here I might as well clean you up, that is if you're ok with a couple more stores after this" she breathed holding her mouth teasingly closed to his cock

A little piece of Syaoran's stomach sank at the last part of her sentence but with the feeling of her warm breath on his sensitive cock he told himself he could tolerate a couple more hours getting dragged around the mall

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	7. Mirror, mirror

Mirror, Mirror

"Can I ask you something Sakura?"

"Hoe?" Sakura jumped at the Mirror Cards sudden appearance and voice behind her on her bed whilst she sat at her desk, turning away from her homework she turned to find the Card sat on her bed having taken her image like she normally did when they talked "oh course, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Syaoran" the Mirror replied, her cheeks flushing slightly as she played with the hemline of her skirt which thankfully Sakura failed to notice

"What about him? Has he and Kero been fighting around you again?"

"No it's not that" the Mirror responded playing with her skirt more "it's about…what you and Syaoran do at night when he comes over"

Taking in the Mirrors words Sakura's face slowly went white "you hear us at night? Do the others hear us too?"

"No it's just me, I'm the only one who really pays attention" the Mirror shook her head as she explained "you sound so beautiful when you make love, does it really feel as good as it sounds?" she asked as her blush got deeper to the point that Sakura finally noticed it

Blinking a couple of times Sakura couldn't help but giggle at how adorable the Mirror Card looked rising from her seat at her desk to sit next to her image on the bed "to answer your question yes, it feels amazing when me and Syaoran make love, it feels like nothing else in the world" the brunette explained making the Mirror blush harder "why do you ask? I didn't think that Clow Cards thought of such things"

Playing with the hem of her skirt again the Mirror Card seemed unable to look Sakura in the eyes "Syaoran's….he's very handsome…." she admitted biting her lip not wanting to admit all the times she had spied on the couple in the past, her main focus being on Syaoran whenever he visited and stayed over "please don't hate me"

With that admission it didn't take Sakura long to put two and two together bringing a smile to her lips as she took the Mirror's hands "it's ok, I don't hate you, it's natural to feel attracted to someone, I'm just surprised that you actually can more than the fact you do" she explained "what do you like about him? What attracts you to him?" she asked curios as to how far the Mirror Card's attraction to her boyfriend went

Biting her lip the Mirror nervously looked Sakura in the eyes "he's handsome…" she started before taking a deep breath "he looks very strong, his arms….his body….when he takes you it sounds…." she continued feeling more like a child at that moment that a powerful Clow Card "he sounds so…"

"Big?" Sakura smiled making the Mirror blush harder and nod "does he turn you on? Does he make you wet?" the brunette purred enjoying how cute the Mirror looked as she blushed more than confused by the fact that a Clow Card could actually feel arousal, to further check if her words were true Sakura quickly darted her hands between the Mirror's legs making the Clow Card gasp as her fingers traced her slit through her underwear finding her soaking "you are wet" she gasped gently rubbing her image through her underwear

Crying out with pleasure as Sakura pressed her hand harder to her core the Mirror Card went limp with shock, falling back on the bed allowing Sakura to pull her panties down her legs to bare her dripping slit, tossing the clothing aside Sakura wasn't surprised when the panties dissipated into nothingness as they were no longer part of the Mirror's illusion "Syaoran says I taste like a peach, let's see if you've got that down as well as my looks" the brunette purred as she slid off of the bed to kneel between the Mirror's legs

Shuddering as Sakura pulled her closer with her legs the Mirror looked down biting her finger as Sakura leaned in towards her groin "think of Syaoran, tell me what you want him to do to you" she breathed before slowly running her tongue along the Mirror's slit making the Card gasp sharply and arch her back with pleasure

"Aahh! Oh my…Syaoran…" the Mirror moaned following Sakura's instructions as she gently lapped at her images sweet dripping pussy

"That's it, tell me what you want him to do to you" the brunette purred against the Mirror's cunt before pressing her lips to her slit again pushing her tongue inside making the Clow Card cry out in pleasure again

"Oh…oh…Syaoran…I…I want you….in me…"

"That's it, keep going"

"Fuck me!" the Mirror then shrieked as Sakura gently bit down on her clit sending a shockwave of ecstasy through her body "I want you to fuck me like Sakura! Use me for your pleasure!" she wept and moaned as she closed her eyes, imagining Syaoran using her whilst Sakura feasted on her core, her skilled tongue easily finding the Card's g-spot as it was in the exact same place as hers and like she had mentioned the Mirror had the same sweet tangy taste of peaches as she did

Unable to last much longer the Mirror soon let out a squeal of bliss grabbing at Sakura's head to hold her in place, crossing her legs tight around the back of her head as she rocked her cunt to her mouth whilst her orgasm hit her hard "oh yes! Sakura! Mistress!" she cried as her body shook in violent climax, Sakura calmly licking her throughout her release to make sure it lasted as long as possible

After a few minutes of frantic writhing and moaning the Mirror's orgasm finally ended, her grip on Sakura's head relaxing allowing her to pull away "mistress? You've never called me that before" the brunette tittered as she crawled up her image to kiss her deeply forcing the Mirror to taste herself on her tongue, her image whimpering under her as her hands deftly began to undress her

"Now this is abusing the power of a Clow Card if I ever saw it"

The Mirror Card froze at the sound of Syaoran's voice, her eyes wide with surprise as she looked to the doorway to find him stood there with crossed arms, Sakura on the other hand was far less shocked simply rising to sit on her knees between the Mirror's legs, her lips still glistening with her release as she grinned at her boyfriend "you're late"

"Tomoyo was extra frisky earlier" Syaoran smirked making his way towards the bed "so you want me huh?" he smiled wickedly at the Mirror making her gasp and cover her mouth shocked that he had been present for her little outburst whilst he moved to stand behind Sakura, reaching around to slowly unbutton her top revealing her bare perky chest underneath

"I…I…" the image started to stutter only to be cut off by Sakura placing a finger to her lips after Syaoran had fully stripped her of her top

"Ssshhhh" Sakura hushed moving her hands down to resume stripping her copy pulling her top open to bare her tits as well "you wanted Syaoran, it's only fair that you get him" the brunette smiled, the Mirror gasping as she heard the sound of Syaoran undoing and dropping his pants behind Sakura

Whilst she had never seen Syaoran's manhood the Mirror had a good impression that he was well endowed which was only proven right when she felt his cock head press to her dripping oversensitive cunt making her gasp and flinch "shhhh, it's ok, look at me, look at me whilst he fucks you" Sakura soothed her gently cupping her face and kissing her cheeks, despite being her complete mirror image meaning that she'd have the same lack of virginity it didn't stop the Mirror from being extremely nervous about having sex for the first time

Nodding the Mirror eagerly kissed Sakura back wrapping her arms around her as she cried out seconds later into her mouth, the feeling of Syaoran's cock entering her pussy creating more of a rush than she had ever felt before, her entire body tensing as he slowly slid every inch inside of her letting out a shuddering gasp as his cock head pressed against her cervix "that's it, he feels good doesn't he?" Sakura smiled to which the Mirror nodded profusely, their noses rubbing together as the brunette seemed to refuse to move more than an inch away from her double "that's good, you hear that Syaoran? Give her everything you've got"

With a dirty smirk Syaoran obliged taking hold of the Mirror's legs spreading them wider before starting to pound into her as hard and fast as he could, soon having the Clow Card bouncing and writhing on the bed immediately filling the room with her moans and screams of pleasure, Sakura's weight upon her keeping her reasonably in place whilst her boyfriend plundered the Card's cunt "oh…oh…oh! Oh yes! So….so good!" the Mirror panted and mewled as her groin bulged out with every thrust Syaoran took into her

Taking a moment to admire how serene and perverted the Mirror looked as she writhed in pleasure finally realizing how she looked herself during sex Sakura then crawled up the Mirrors body to mount her face, intent on making sure her image repaid the favour she had granted her and luckily the Mirror understood eagerly lifting her head to press her mouth to Sakura's sweet little slit

Groaning as the Mirror quickly began to orgasm around his shaft Syaoran watched mesmerized as Sakura began to grind and gyrate against the Mirror's mouth, her little bubble ass shaking with every roll of her hips making his cock throb harder with arousal as his load began to build up, leaning forward he released his grip on one of the Mirror's leg to reach around and cup Sakura's chin, pulling her head back with it making her arch her back until their lips met in a heated upside down kiss

It didn't take long for the Mirror to reach her climax again possessing Sakura's equally 'short fuse' whilst taking her image, the brunette orgasming on her tongue as well as she clenched tight around Syaoran's cock, screaming her bliss into her mistresses pussy as her back arched with pleasure whilst moments later Syaoran unloaded deep inside of her prolonging her orgasm with the sheer heat of his seed flooding her core

As Syaoran's seed filled her the Mirror's mind went completely blank with pleasure, unable to hold Sakura's image any longer and reverting back to her original form as she laid out panting on the bed, when her sight unblurred and she was able to think straight she slowly sat up to find Syaoran and Sakura waiting for her at the end of the bed "hey, I was wondering when you were going to wake up" Sakura smiled still as naked as before along with Syaoran making the Mirror blush as she finally got to lay eyes on his bare bodies

"Mistress…master…thank you…" the Card smiled only for Sakura to crawl forward and cut her off with a kiss

"Don't thank us, that was fun for us as well" the brunette smiled resting her forehead against the Mirror's "and if you ever want either of us again just ask, we're more than happy to oblige" she added with a titter making the Mirror blush again

"I think that's her saying yes" Syaoran commented as he moved forward to bite down on the Card's neck making her gasp as both Sakura and Syaoran pushed her back down to the bed, showing that neither of them were done with her just yet

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	8. Morning routine

Morning routine

Shifting slightly as he woke up Syaoran groaned as the early morning light burned his eyes prompting him to try to turn away from the window, as he moved however he realized he couldn't feeling a weight upon his abdomen and upon rising up onto his elbows to check he found Sakura sleeping strewn across him and the bed completely naked

Smirking at the sight of her Syaoran gently slid out from under her making sure not to wake her as he climbed out from under the covers, his morning wood springing free and grazing along Sakura's face making her shift and mumble in her sleep, her warm breath on his cock making it twitch as he groaned from the sensation

Watching how the brunettes perky breasts bounced with every breath she took whilst her head lolled off the edge of the bed Syaoran felt his morning wood throb harder, Sakura did always insist on helping him with his morning wood when Tomoyo and Meiling weren't around to help him and she had always mentioned wanting to be woken up with sex so it didn't take Syaoran long to decide what to do

As Sakura stretched and shifted in her sleep again Syaoran moved in front of her, waiting for her to yawn again before he slid his cock balls deep into her upside down mouth groaning with pleasure from the tight wet heat of it, the brunette gagging lightly but not immediately waking up as her boyfriend started to thrust slow and deep into her throat making his balls slap against her forehead

"Fuck that's good" he groaned reaching down to grope one of her breasts as he steadily picked up his pace, quickly turning the slow gently mouth screw into a full blown face fuck

Coughing around his cock Sakura slowly began to stir, her back arching and her legs writhing as his cock forced her windpipe open, her eyes fluttering open for a second before squeezing shut to avoid being hit by Syaoran's balls, her hands gripping the bed sheets as she proceeded to open her mouth wider putting up no resistance letting Syaoran fuck her face as he pleased

Feeling his cock starting to throb Syaoran picked up his pace further striving towards his release "that's it Cherry Blossom, take my cock, I'm gonna cum so hard" he panted to which Sakura moved her hands to his waist, pulling on his hips encouraging him to fuck her throat deeper as she made herself choke louder, drooling heavily all over his cock and down her face as his precum ran down her neck

With a few more hard punishing thrusts to Sakura's windpipe Syaoran hit his climax, his cock erupting down Sakura's throat force feeding her his thick hot load making her gag louder "that's it you little slut, swallow it all, I know you love it" he grunted grabbing Sakura's wrists using them to pin her arms to the bed so she couldn't push him away, forcing her to take his entire load down her throat as she struggled to swallow it all, most of it finding its way into her stomach whilst the rest overflowed her mouth to run down her face and into her hair

When Syaoran eventually stopped cumming and pulled away Sakura coughed harshly spitting out the wave of saliva that had built up in her mouth onto the floor as she rolled over "fuck….you're a….fucking animal…" she panted between giggles having adored the brutal wake up call, sticking her tongue out to loving lick at her boyfriend's cock as it still stood rock hard in her face "I love when Tomoyo and Meiling are away, this fat cock is all mine now"

Smirking as his girlfriend began lavishing love and attention on his cock Syaoran reached down to spank her bubble ass hard making the brunette moan and bite her lip "mmmmm, wanna fuck my butt?" she cooed before gasping again, her eyes rolling back as Syaoran harshly slapped her ass again making the cheeks jiggle "god yes beat my ass, I've been a bad girl"

After a few more hard spank leaving Sakura's ass pleasantly stinging the brunette shifted on the bed until she was bent over it with her knees to the floor and her ass in the air presenting herself to Syaoran as he took his place behind her, the slut practically shaking with anticipation as she felt her boyfriend's cock head press against her tightest hole "fuck Syaoran I love you" she breathed as he then pushed slowly into her ass making her eyes roll back with pleasure again

"So damn tight" Syaoran panted back placing his hand on the back of Sakura's head to press her face to the bed, taking deep slow thrusts into her tight bubble ass making the brunette keen and moan beneath him

"Oh fuck, fuck my ass Syaoran, it's yours, use my ass to cum" Sakura panted as she relished the feeling of Syaoran's thick cock reshaping her insides, her groin bulging out and pressing against the mattress crushing her clit to the fabric making her mind go blank with pleasure

Pressing down harder on Sakura's head and upper back Syaoran forced his cock harder and deeper into her ass soon reducing her to a gibbering mess beneath him, her toes curling and her tongue hanging out as her body thrummed in orgasm whilst Syaoran hammered harder and faster into her tightest hole, his cock soon starting to throb to ooze precum

With a few more hard thrusts into Sakura's ass Syaoran let himself go letting out a low deep groan of pleasure as he blew his load, making the brunette simper at the feeling of his cum warming her insides before he pulled out to finish on her back

"Fuck coffee, this is the best way to start the morning" Sakura purred adoring the feeling of Syaoran's cum landing on her back before her eyes rolled back again when he sunk his cock back into her ass to start again

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	9. To study or not to study

To study or not to study

Furrowing his brow Syaoran practically glared at the text book in front of him trying to drown out the world in front of him, he had an extremely important math exam the next morning in which it was essential that he passed to get a passing grade for that college year

Sakura and Tomoyo however didn't seem to be on the same wavelength as him as they seemed to be intentionally making it as difficult for him as possible to remain focused, the girls clothes lying scattered all over Syaoran's bedroom floor as they occupied his queen sized bed, Tomoyo's soft pleasured pants filling the air as Sakura deftly worked her clit with her tongue whilst her skilled fingers worked her cousins pussy "oh…oh…Sakura…mmmm" the raven haired girl moaned bucking her hips towards the brunettes mouth as her hands played with her breasts

Tittering against Tomoyo's cunt Sakura cast a glance over at Syaoran before sealing her lips over her cousin's clit sucking hard on it to quickly push Tomoyo over the edge again, the girls had been at it for over an hour now and had brought each other to orgasm at least five times each as they tried to tease Syaoran into bed

"Can you two call it a night already? I'm trying to focus" Syaoran commented feeling his pants getting uncomfortably tight having resisted the urge to jump them from the very beginning

Giggling at Syaoran's complaint Sakura ignored him deciding to take it up a notch, taking hold of Tomoyo's legs she dragged her cousin closer to her position herself against her until their dripping cunts made contact sending blissful shivers through both of them "fuck you're so fucking wet" Sakura moaned as she rocked her slit against Tomoyo's

"Ah! Sakura!" Tomoyo cried out as another wave of pleasure caused through her before her moans were muffled by a fierce kiss from Sakura, their tongues instantly tangling in a loud sloppy kiss whilst they ground against each other making the bed creak under them

Rubbing his temples Syaoran decided that he had earned a few minute break, turning his chair around to watch as the girls continued to go at it, noticing this Sakura smirked against Tomoyo's lips deepening the kiss and quickly her pace rocking her cunt against her cousin's harder and faster making the bed creak louder

Soon enough the sight and sounds of Sakura's and Tomoyo's fucking became too much for Syaoran to bear to which he undid his pants to relief the strain on his erection, breaking their kiss as she heard Syaoran's zipper being undone Sakura looked back at him licking her lips at the sight of his thick cock "if you're going to have your cock out you'd better jerk one out for us" the brunette purred to which Syaoran complied wrapping a hand around his erection and starting to stroke himself as he watched them

Biting her lip at the sight of her lover's cock Sakura unhooked her legs from around Tomoyo's before proceeding to climb up the raven haired girl's body, bringing her dripping cunt up to her cousins face to which Tomoyo grabbed hold of her hips to help guide her slit to her tongue "oooh fuck yeah, eat me slut" the brunette moaned grinding her pussy against Tomoyo's mouth as the raven haired girl happily worked her tongue in her slit

Stroking his cock faster as he watched Sakura ride Tomoyo's face Syaoran soon found his attention on the raven haired girl's dripping cunt, his cock aching for more than just getting stroked prompting him to decide to take a bit longer of a break than he had intended, rising from his seat he stripped off entirely before climbing onto the bed, the girls to preoccupied with each other to notice his approach

That was until he took hold of Tomoyo's waist and drove his entire cock deep into her tight hot cunt making her scream with pleasure up into Sakura's pussy "oh fuck!" Sakura gasped as a wave of pleasure coursed through her form the vibrations of Tomoyo's scream "took you long enough" she then moaned as Syaoran reached around to grab her tits before biting down on her neck making her gasp and shudder with pain and pleasure

Squeezing Sakura's breasts harder Syaoran moved his other hand from Tomoyo's waist to her chest to grope her tits at the same time as Sakura's, making both girls moan and pant heatedly, Tomoyo's tongue working in tandem with Syaoran's cock fucking Sakura's cunt whilst he fucked hers "mmmm fuck that's it, faster, make me cum" Sakura moaned as Tomoyo's tongue worked her faster and deeper drawing her closer and closer to orgasm yet again

Driving into Tomoyo harder Syaoran groaned against Sakura's neck as Tomoyo began to orgasm around his cock, making her pussy all the tighter forcing him to slow his pace as it became almost painful for him to move inside of her, her legs thrashing and kicking at either side of him as her body jerked and spasmed in orgasm

Upon hearing Syaoran groan about how wet Tomoyo was Sakura reached back to cup the back of his head "fuck my face, let me taste it" she pleaded desperate to taste Syaoran's cum mixed with Tomoyo's cunt and to her delight he complied

Pulling out of Tomoyo's clenching pussy Syaoran then stood up, taking hold of Sakura's head as he then thrust his cock balls deep into her mouth and throat making both of them moan before starting to feverishly fuck her face, his balls beating against her chin whilst her tits bounced in tandem to his frantic pace, her mouth soon filling with precum as he drew closer and closer to release

With one more swipe of Tomoyo's tongue across her clit Sakura came hard, screaming with pleasure around Syaoran's cock setting off his climax, the teen gripping his girlfriend's head tighter as he forced her face hard to his groin, thrusting deeper down her throat as he unloaded deep down her gullet forcing her to swallow everything he gave her

"That's it slut, swallow! Swallow it all!" Syaoran grunted as he continued to take deep, uncaring thrusts into Sakura's mouth, the brunette eagerly gulping down his seed staring up at him with lust and adoration in her eyes whilst Tomoyo continued to orally work her cunt

When Syaoran eventually stopped cumming and pulled away Sakura leaned forward to follow his cock giving it a few more loving licks and sucks before moving to dismount her cousin's face "fuck my ass, I need your cock in me" the brunette begged grabbing hold of Syaoran's cock stroking him fluidly as she looked up at him with pleading eyes

Never having been able to resist those eyes Syaoran simply complied as Sakura moved to bend over the side of the bed, Tomoyo moving to sit in front of her so that Sakura could lavish attention on her cunt again whilst Syaoran moved behind her, gripping her slender waist and slowly pushing his thick cock deep into her tightest hole eliciting a moan of ecstasy which reverberated through Tomoyo's core

"Oh god yes that's good!" the raven haired girl exclaimed cupping the back of Sakura's head to keep it in place "kiss me…kiss me!" she then panted to which Syaoran grabbed her head, pulling her forward to crush their lips together in a heated kiss, muffling both of their moans and groans of pleasure

Sakura's toes curled as Syaoran's cock drove deep into her ass with every hard thrust he took into her, her groin and lower stomach bulging out as sheer ecstasy ran through her veins, her tongue working on auto pilot as her mind switched off, feeling her boyfriend grab hold of her wrists to pull her arms back with them

Breaking the miss Tomoyo then looked down at her cousin admiring how almost serene she looked as she got her ass fucked "so beautiful" she breathed moving her hand down to stroke Sakura's cheek "she looks so perfect taking your cock" the raven haired girl continued turning her gaze to Syaoran's cock feeling immediately jealousy as she watched it ram into Sakura's ass over and over again "I want it in my ass next"

Nodding Syaoran picked up his pace feeling Sakura clench tighter around him, her petite body beginning to shake showing that she was going to orgasm soon and hard and moments later he was proven right as Sakura screamed with pleasure against Tomoyo's pussy making her cousin cry out with pleasure in turn

"God damn!" Syaoran grunted as he soon followed suit, driving his cock balls deep into Sakura's tight ass cumming hard inside of her, flooding her insides with his hot thick seed making her moan and mewl against Tomoyo's cunt, the vibrations of her moans setting off another orgasm in her cousin causing Tomoyo to fall back writhing in pleasure

As promised Syaoran then quickly moved onto Tomoyo after he pulled out of Sakura, grabbing hold of the raven haired girl dragging her further onto the bed with him, making her lay back on his front before hooking his arms under her legs and reaching up to grasp her head in the full nelson position whilst she reached down to guide his cock to her tight ass "yes! please…put it in… fuck my ass deeeepppp" Tomoyo pleaded before letting out a long low moan as his cock sunk balls deep into her tight backdoor

Grunting as Tomoyo clenched her ass tight around him Syaoran started pounding up into her as hard as he could making her tight curvy body bounce and jerk against his chest and abdomen, her pants and moans music to his ears as her thick booty ripples against his groin "god damn your ass is tight!" he grunted in her ear making her moan out with pleasure again

Watching as Syaoran railed into Tomoyo's ass the brunette crawled back up onto the bed to place her mouth back on her cousin's cunt making the raven haired girl scream with ecstasy, her toes curling in the air as the combination of Sakura's tongue in her cunt and Syaoran's cock in her ass swiftly brought her to orgasm again and again

After another half an hour of rough fucking Syaoran reached his limit again, blowing his final load deep into Tomoyo's ass to which she let out a silent breathless scream of pleasure before going limp in his grasp, having passed out from sensory overload falling like a rag doll to the bed as Syaoran released her and pulled out of her, Sakura crawling up to curl up with Tomoyo to rest herself

Smiling at the sight Syaoran then turned to go back to his desk only to realize that he was far too tired to focus now and looking at the clock he noticed it was two thirty in the morning now, with that he decided that he should go to bed, he had studied enough, he was a smart guy, he could easily ace the exam the next morning

He got a C +

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	10. Tis the season

Tis the season

Syaoran knew Sakura loved Christmas but he only found out the full extent when she unofficially moved in with him, still technically living at home but had moved most of her stuff into his apartment and spending most days of the week there

When he had left for martial arts practice that day his apartment looked like it always did but when he got home he thought he had walked into lap land for a split second "what the hell?" he commented as his entrance hallway was practically glowing with Christmas lights decorating the halls leading to the living room and upon entering it he found a huge Christmas tree dominating the room "how did…?" he pondered before getting distracted by the soft sound of bells behind him

Turning around Syaoran found Sakura standing behind him, the brunette beaming up at him as if waiting for his praise for what she had done with the place whilst he took in her outfit, her petite body wrapped in a tight red corset that only covered her stomach leaving her breasts free, the undersides teased by the soft white material that covered the top and base of the corset, below the corset Sakura had also forgone underwear leaving her perfect little slit completely bare whilst her legs were clad in tight red stockings and around her neck was a choker lined with little bells "what do you think?" she smiled eager for Syaoran's answer

"How did you do all this? I was only gone for three hours" Syaoran question surprised how Sakura could have accomplished something like this without help

"Little Card" Sakura smiled back with a giggle "carried everything here in my pocket, set it all up and let it grow back to size, I'm just surprised it went perfect on my first try" she added before batting her eye lids up at him "did I do good?"

Unable to resist grinning down at her Syaoran cupped her cheek making her purr and lean into her hand "yes Cherry Blossom, you've done very good" he praised making her smile even wider as he admired her attire "it's not even Christmas yet, you sure you want to give me my present early?" he teased running his thumb along his girlfriend's bottom lip

"What makes you think this is your only present this year?" Sakura purred back sucking his thumb into her mouth whilst looking up at him with her best innocent eyes, all the while her tongue working around his thumb like it had his cock many times before

"You spoil me too much Cherry Blossom" Syaoran smirked as Sakura then took his hand, allowing his lover to lead him out of the living room and down the hallway towards the bedroom where he found it equally as decorated as the rest of the apartment, tinsel lining the headboard whilst Christmas lines lined the walls filling the room with a low red and green glow

Coaxing Syaoran to sit back on the bed Sakura soon got to work in undressing him, sitting on his lap grinding her bare pussy against his groin as she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt steadily revealing his solid pectoral and abdomen muscles making her mouth water, ridding her boyfriend of his shirt Sakura leaned in to kiss along his collarbone and pectorals making him shudder and grin at the feeling of her soft lips against her skin

Moving her mouth lower Sakura gently kissed every abdominal muscle until she reached her lovers groin finding it perfectly tented, licking her lips she then laid out on her front kissing and licking Syaoran's cock through his pants as if trying to suck him through the fabric "getting a little too eager there Cherry Blossom" Syaoran smirked as Sakura moaned loudly against his groin nuzzling her face against his bulge before taking hold of the zipper between her teeth

Looking up at him Sakura then maintained perfect eye contact as she pulled his zipper down and deftly undid his belt, opening his pants before leaning in to bite down on his boxers pulling them down with her teeth to free his erection panting with need as it slapped hard against her face "so big" she breathed rubbing her cheek along his length

"I'm starting to think you like my cock a little too much" Syaoran teased as he reclined back further, relaxing against the pillows as Sakura ignored his 'taunt', wrapping both small hands around his girth starting to stroke him as she kissed around the top half of his cock, to her it was impossible to love his cock 'too much', if it was up to her she'd spend every waking hour worshipping it and making it feed her the cum she had become all too addicted to

After completely coating her tongue with his intoxicating taste Sakura then took him deep into her mouth and throat, her eyes fluttering closed as the overwhelming flavour of his perspiration from his martial arts training filled her mouth showing that he hadn't showered after practice only adding to his perfect taste, her toes curling as she playfully kicked her feet in the air as she bobbed her head along his cock moaning and humming as she did so

"Fuck Sakura" Syaoran groaned as the brunette effortlessly throated him again and again, her cheeks hollowing with every suck to make sure she pleasured him as much as possible whilst her hands traced his abdominal muscles

As she hungrily sucked on him Sakura moaned louder as she felt her boyfriend suddenly grab her head pressing it down all the way, making her throat bulge out obscenely which she had no complaints about simply drooling hard coating his cock and balls as he groaned louder with pleasure, holding her down for nearly a minute before suddenly pulling her head up making her gasp loudly for air

Before she could ask him why he stopped Sakura yelped as she was suddenly pulled off the bed and picked up as Syaoran stood up, holding his girlfriend upside down like she was weightless with her face to his groin and his to her slit, regaining her senses Sakura quickly took her boyfriend's cock back into her mouth sucking hot and wet on it drooling heavy as she bobbed her head along his length letting her drool run down her face and into her hair whilst the bells around her neck rang with every move of her head

With one arm wrapped tight around her waist to keep her in place Syaoran moved his free hand down to press on the back of her head forcing her to throat his cock as he started thrust hard into her mouth "that's it Cherry Blossom, suck it harder, show me how much you love it" Syaoran grunted pressing down harder on her head making her gag louder before starting to return the favour burying his tongue in her sweet little cunt

Moaning as Syaoran's tongue got to work Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist to further secure herself against him before sucking harder on his cock, feeling him start to throb down her throat as she gagged and choked louder, the blood rushing to her head adding a strange feeling of foggy euphoria to the act, her own orgasm building up fast having gotten half way from arousal alone and now her boyfriend's tongue was bringing her dangerously close to the edge

Thrusting deeper down Sakura's throat Syaoran then let out a low groan as he came hard, dumping his load straight 'up' his girlfriend's throat whilst she started swallowing to try and get as much of it into her stomach as she could, unfortunately though since she was upside down a lot of it came back up causing her to cough it out letting it run all over her face and hair and drip down onto the floor

Pulling his tongue from Sakura's cunt Syaoran then threw the petite brunette onto the bed making her gasp and moan as she bounced on it, her eyes glazed over with lust as she gazed up at him hungrily, eagerly spreading her legs for him before gasping again when he rolled her over and pulled her to him pressing his cock between her firm ass cheeks

"Fuuccckkk, Syaoran please…fuck my ass…I need it so bad…" she pleaded mewling as Syaoran effortlessly picked her up again, hooking his arms under her thighs to hold her legs up before clasping his hands behind her head in a full nelson position slowly guiding her tight ass down onto his cock

The moment his cock was inside her ass Sakura started orgasming hard, her entire body shaking with ecstasy and her eyes crossing as Syaoran pounded her ass through her climax, her toes curling above her head as Syaoran moved her body along his cock like she was nothing more than a fuck doll, a little toy for him to use to get himself off and that thought only made her orgasm harder "Syaoran! Syaoran harder please! I need it harder!" she begged reaching down to frantically rub her spasming pussy

Tightening his grip on her Syaoran pounded her ass harder and harder knowing just how she liked it, so hard that she would walk with a limp for days but nothing made her cum harder, the little slut seeming to hit her second orgasm mere moments after her first ended as Syaoran forced his cock deeper into her ass making her wail out in ecstasy again

Then releasing his grip on Sakura Syaoran let her fall forward onto the bed before grabbing her arms, pulling them back as he continued fucking her tight ass from behind making her tits bounce wildly, the pleasure addling Sakura's mind so much that she started to laugh in between her pants and moans of ecstasy, her eyes still crossed and her tongue hanging out as her third orgasm rolled through her without mercy

With a few more hard thrusts into her tightest hole Syaoran reached his limit, burying his dick balls deep inside of her ass before cumming hard flooding her insides with his hot load making her moan and laugh louder with mindless pleasure before she slumped forward onto the bed as Syaoran let go of her, her lover falling forward with her pinning her to the bed under his weight making her mewl and purr at the feeling "so…fucking good…" she panted as she clenched her ass tighter around his cock not wanting him to pull out of her "best Christmas ever…"

"It's not Christmas yet" she then heard Syaoran reply making her giggle

"Oh yeah, then you're going to have to fuck my ass even harder on Christmas to beat today"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	11. Getting to know the new girl

Getting to know the new girl

(Cardcaptor Sakura/Watamote crossover)

"H…h…hello…m…my name…is Tomoko Kiroki"

It had been a long time since Tomoeda High got a new student part way through a semester and it was always tradition to have the new student introduce themselves to the class, watching from her seat at the back of the class Sakura could help but notice how nervous the new student was, the way she held one of her arms and had trouble lifting her head up to look at the class

Upon getting excused Tomoko was then assigned to the only free seat left in class at the back of the room next to Sakura, the raven haired girl keeping her head down as she walked to her desk _"stupid! Stupid! Stupid! My first day at a new school and I screw it up! All I had to do was look forward and say hi and I could even fucking do that!"_ she mentally berated herself as she sat down before flinching as Sakura leaned towards her

"Hi, I'm Sakura" the brunette greeted with a warm smile making Tomoko's eyebrow twitch

"H…Hi…" Tomoko stammered back, her heart starting to hammer again _"oh my god someone's talking to me! What do I do?! Oh god she's hot!"_ she screamed internally as her body froze up _"should I ask her out? Is she going to ask me out?!"_

Sakura couldn't help but smile at how adorable Tomoko looked despite her dishevelled appearance, it was obvious by her unkempt hair and obvious lack of social skills that she suffered from low self-esteem "you don't have to be so nervous, I'm not going to bite you" the brunette tittered only for Tomoko to go bright red

"B…b…bite me?" Tomoko gasped as her breath hitched in her throat _"oh god please let her bite me!"_

Giggling at how flustered she was making Tomoko and how cute she looked when she stumbled over her words Sakura told the girl that they'd talk more after class, dumbstruck by the fact that somebody other than Yuu wanted to talk to her more than once Tomoko just nodded dumbly making Sakura titter again before turning her attention back to her schoolwork

Turning back to her desk Tomoyo tried her best to calm her breathing and slow her heartbeat, scolding herself for acting so childish from someone just making friendly conversation, she wasn't the shy introverted little fifteen year old anymore, she was now a perfectly healthy seventeen year old….who was still extremely shy and introverted

Whilst she had stayed emotionally stunted over the last couple of years Tomoko had at least grown physically having gotten a couple of inches taller and her breasts having grown a cup size, she also had started to take better care of herself as well, shaving more often and whilst her hair wasn't completely brushed and styled perfectly it had more of a sheen to it than it once did

" _I wonder if I'll finally get a boyfriend now that I'm here"_ she wondered letting her eyes scan the room _"there's a lot of hot guys here, girls aren't bad either"_ she added before her eyes finally fell upon Syaoran, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing again _"oh my god who is he?!"_ she screamed internally as her heart rate raced again, her mind going immediately to the most depraved of thoughts as she admired his expensive looking uniform and how well kept he looked coming to the conclusion that he must be rich

" _I bet he's the kind of guy who just takes any girl he wants, uses them how he pleases and then uses his money to avoid any repercussion"_ she thought already fantasizing about him doing that exact thing to her, imagining how his strong hands would feel around her throat when he would choke her, how his cock would feel inside her as he would use her for his pleasure alone without a single care for her enjoyment or comfort and how his cum would feel inside and all over her as he used her as his slutty cum dump

Realizing she was drooling Tomoko quickly wiped her mouth blushing as she glanced around to check if anyone had noticed her, seemingly in the clear she turned back to her work only to find a note on her desk and upon opening it her heart nearly stopped _"fantasizing about my man I see xxx"_ the note read making her blood run cold, almost too scared to turn back to face Sakura finding the brunette looking right at her without any anger on her features, instead a sultry smirk lining her lips as she licked them slowly restarting Tomoko's heart making it hammer near out of her ribcage

" _This girl is going to kill me…"_ Tomoko gulped before turning back to her work, determined not to look at Sakura again until class had ended, each minute feeling like it was lasting forever as she fought the urge to look back over at Sakura and Syaoran and when the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson she nearly flew out of her seat with shock

Hurriedly collecting her things Tomoko made a beeline for the door having expected for Sakura to have completely forgotten about her conversation invitation, when she reached the door however she gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder turning around to see Sakura's sweet smile again "where are you hurrying off to?"

"Oh…I…uh…." Tomoko stammered back feeling her face flush again making Sakura giggle

"Come on" the brunette encouraged taking Tomoko's hand making the other girl freeze at the sudden physical contact, before she could say anything however Syaoran walked out of the classroom to join Sakura making Tomoko melt inside at the mere sight of him allowing Sakura to pull her along as she and Syaoran headed towards the cafeteria

A few minutes later Tomoko found herself sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria across from Sakura and Syaoran, completely unsure of how to act or remotely look as Sakura just kept giving her a sweet smile "so, where did you transfer from?" the brunette asked making Tomoko flinch

"I…I came from…Kyoto…" Tomoko stuttered back _"stop stuttering you fucking idiot! Look them in the eyes! Look them in the eyes or they'll think you're a freak!"_

"Kyoto? I've always wanted to go there, I've heard it's nice" Sakura replied with the same warm smile that made Tomoko feel all squidgy inside "we should go there sometime, can we go?" the brunette continued to Syaoran who nodded in response

"If you're good" he teased back making Sakura giggle to which once again Tomoko's mind went to all the wrong places

" _If you're good? Oh god is he her dom?!"_ she screamed internally already imagining Sakura naked and slavishly worshipping Syaoran's cock causing jealousy to bubble deep in her gut _"lucky bitch!"_

Before she could open her mouth and most likely let her thoughts spill out to embarrass herself Tomoko realized that they had further company as Tomoyo and Meiling sat down "took you long enough" Syaoran scoffed as the girls took their seats

"Oh shut up, the lunch line was long ok?" Meiling spat back before noticing Tomoko "who's this?" she asked eyeing Tomoko making her freeze up again

"She's the new girl in our class" Sakura explained

"Oh yeah, the girl who can't speak all that good"

"Come on now, she's just shy" Sakura quickly spoke in Tomoko's defence making her blush harder, having barely ever been defended before she honestly couldn't remember anyone ever taking her side in anything flattering her much more than could be deemed natural

As Meiling shrugged off Sakura's words seemingly to come to terms with the fact that they had a 'guest' the group fell into friendly conversation acting as if Tomoko was a long lasting member of their group which only amazed her more, trying her best to add to the conversation as much as her nerves would allow her

Eventually the lunch hour came to an end to which the group split off to their assigned class rooms for the next lesson, Tomoko finding herself alone now as Sakura and the others went to different classrooms leaving her able to think clearly for the first time since she had met them _"I can't believe they talked to me!"_ she beamed internally smiling stupidly as she stared out of the window during the teacher's lecture _"have I finally done it? Have I actually made friends?"_

With that she spent the rest of the day in a kind of optimistic haze that she hadn't felt in over two years, upon leaving her final lesson she was disappointed that she didn't bump into Sakura and the others having hoped to be able to try to talk to them again and maybe even walk home with them

Heading along the side of the school to head home Tomoko's attention was drawn to noises near the back of the gym hall, knowing she should have just ignored it her curiosity won over however prompting her to head towards the noise poking her head around the gym hall to find what was making it

To her shock and surprise Tomoko found the noise coming from Sakura and the others, the aforementioned brunette bent over with her hands splayed against the wall, her skirt hiked up to show off her bare ass as Syoaran fucked her hard from behind drawing soft hot pants and moans from her, Tomoyo recording the whole thing on her camcorder and Meiling keeping watch at the other corner of the wall

" _HOLY FUCK!"_ Tomoko screamed internally finding herself unable to look away as Syaoran's pace got steadily harder making Sakura even louder, her pants becoming high pitched cries to which Syoaran roughly covered her mouth

"Shut up bitch" he grunted drawing a muffled moan of arousal from Sakura and sending a jolt of it straight to Tomoko's cunt, the dark haired girl ducking back behind the wall to avoid being seen

"Oh my god he is her dom" she gasped as her mind flooded with depravity again, her panties soaking through in seconds making her very uncomfortable to the point that she slid them down her pants and kicked them away without a second thought, her hands sliding straight under her skirt as she peaked around the corner again, delighted to find Syaoran ripping Sakura's blouse open to bare her breasts "that's it, use your bitch"

As she watched Syaoran begin to fuck Sakura even harder turning Sakura's cries into all out pleasured screams prompting her to slip into her depraved mind once again, imagining herself in Sakura's place, getting used as Syaoran's slutty little cum dump as her fingers frantically worked her weeping core

Completely lost in her fantasy Tomoko didn't hear the footsteps approaching until it was too late "got you, you little pervert!"

Snapping out of her fantasy Tomoko yelped as Meiling grabbed hold of her and dragged her around the corner to pin her against the wall, a devious glint in her eye making Tomoko's heart hammer against her ribcage "look who I found guys, what do you think she should do with her?" the Chinese girl smirked before roughly shoving her hand under Tomoko's skirt "damn this bitch is fucking wet" she breathed as she easily slid her fingers into the shy girls slit making her freeze up as she turned bright red

" _Oh god oh god oh god! She's touching me! It's happening! It's finally happening!"_ Tomoko screamed internally feeling her legs growing weak as Meiling then pulled her fingers free and licked them clean

"Bad girls should be punished" Tomoyo chimed in to which Sakura agreed, the brunette slowly standing up with a low moan as Syoaran pulled out of her

"Good idea" Meiling smirked before leaning in close making Tomoko shudder "you ever been fucked before?"

"F…fucked?" the shy girl stammered "I mean yes! Of course I have!" she blurted out the blatant lie "lots of times, I'm great at it!"

"Good" Meiling grinned before suddenly pulling Tomoko towards Syaoran and Sakura making her yelp again, the shy girl powerless to stop her as Meiling then turned her around and bent her over, ripping off her skirt to bare her tight wet cunt and bubble ass to them

As Meiling stripped her Tomoko's mind was a whirlwind of panic and arousal, half of her wanting to freak out and run away whilst the other screamed at her to stay, that this was possibly her only to chance to have sex and to have people actually like her for once, more than willing to put up with the pain of losing her virginity if it meant maintaining the lie that she was worth something in the bedroom

Digging her nails into the wall Tomoko choked on her breath as she felt Syaoran move behind her and take hold of her waist, his rough hold on her feeling much better than she could have ever dreamed _"ok, I can do this, just stay here, let him fuck me and I'll finally be popular! I'll have friends! I'll be liked!"_ she told herself as her legs shook wildly, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut as she felt Syaoran's cock head press against her pussy

And then everything went black

(A few hours later)

When Tomoko eventually woke up she was surprised to find herself in a bed, remembering what had happened she had momentarily expected to find herself laying on the ground where she had fallen "oh good you're awake!" she then heard a familiar voice speak, turning her head to find Sakura standing in the doorway "are you ok?"

Immediately blushing as Sakura hurried to her side Tomoko found herself stammering once again "y...yeah, I'm…ok" she replied "what h…happened?"

"You fainted" Sakura explained to which Tomoko blushed harder and looked down to avoid her gaze "hey it's ok"

"No it's not…" Tomoko replied as she then began to cry, her shoulders shaking as shame and embarrassment washed over her "I almost had friends…you almost liked me…now you think I'm a freak"

Hearing Sakura move Tomoko expected her to simply walk away, maybe bite an insult at her so when the brunette gently took hold of her face Tomoko was rendered both speechless and powerless to stop her as Sakura then pulled her into a soft but deep kiss nearly making her heart stop _"my…my first kiss…"_ she simpered internally as she found herself loosening up, allowing Sakura's hands to slowly wander her body shuddering at the feeling of it before Sakura gently broke the kiss

"So why did you lie?" Sakura then breathed keeping her face within an inch of Tomoko's

"Wha…?" the shy girl almost slurred back still delirious from the kiss

"You said you've had sex before but it was obvious earlier that you haven't, why lie? Getting fucked behind the gym hall is no way to lose your virginity" she chastised softly leaning in again to softly kiss her again "you should do it when you're ready"

"I am ready!" Tomoko suddenly blurted out "I've been ready for years, I just…freeze up around people…this is the most I've ever talked to someone outside my own family and Yuu…my friend back in Kyoto" she explained "and you were right earlier, I was thinking about Syaoran in class and when he had me bent over I thought I was dreaming"

"You were wet as hell earlier" Sakura smiled "so you really want Syaoran to be your first?"

"Yes…Yes I do…I'm sick of being a virgin…sick of being scared of everyone…being unable to talk to people…I think this will really help"

Nodding Sakura told her to wait there and relax before leaving the room, leaving Tomoko to her thoughts and to fully check out her surroundings, by the lavish layout of the bed and the room in general brought her to believe that she had been brought to Syaoran's place, the fact that she was naked under the covers as well didn't keep her thoughts clean either as the visions of her being used whilst unconscious flooded her mind making her more than a little wet

After a few minutes of waiting Tomoko heard the door open to which Sakura came in with Syaoran "hey, you doing alright?" Syaoran asked as he sat down next to Tomoko on the bed making her blush again

"Y…yeah, I'm fine"

"That's good, are you sure you want to do this? Sakura told me everything" Syaoran continued placing a hand on Tomoko's making her flinch and shudder slightly before nodding, she did want it, she'd wanted it for years and now she had the perfect chance

"Ok, let's get started then" Sakura then smiled leaning in to kiss Tomoko again whilst Syaoran pulled back the bed covers to bare her naked body, the shy girl shuddering harder as Sakura then pushed her back against the pillows deepening the kiss as her hands explored Tomoko's body

Surrendering completely to the brunette Tomoko moaned lustfully as in the corner of her eye she could see Syaoran standing up and stripping down completely, her moan becoming a muffled gasp as Sakura eased two fingers inside of her

"She's so wet" Sakura breathed breaking the kiss with Tomoko "she's ready for you" she added moving back to allow Syaoran to take her place, stripping down herself as she watched her boyfriend spread Tomoko's legs

"Are you ready? Tell me if it becomes too much for you" he said soothingly as he pressed his cock head to her virgin slit making her jolt and hiss at the feeling of it, biting her lip Tomoko just nodded spreading her legs wider as she prepared herself for the moment she had been dreaming of for two years

With Tomoko reassuring him Syaoran slowly pushed forward and into her, gritting his teeth to help contain himself as he was almost overcome by how tight and wet she was inside, on the other hand Tomoko was gripping the mattress so hard her knuckles were turning a bright white, a sharp pain running through her as her virginity was finally taken _"oh god it hurts!"_ she cried internally as she gritted her teeth to fight through the pain, telling herself that it would get better soon

Seeing how Tomoko was struggling reminding her of herself when Syaoran took her virginity Sakura moved in to soothe her as much as she could, leaning in and pushing Syaoran back into a sitting position so that she could move her head between them, tenderly lapping at Tomoko's clit sending jolts of pleasure through her to combat the pain

Thankfully after several long aching minutes Sakura's actions began to truly work as the pain slowly ebbed away into pleasure, Tomoko stopping gritting her teeth to allow soft pants out of her mouth, her hands moving from the mattress to Syaoran's sides as if to coax him to fuck her faster "yes…yes…finally…" she moaned and panted as the feeling of having a cock inside of her at long last was soon becoming more than she had ever anticipated, the shy girl soon orgasming harder than ever before as Syaoran's cock quickly put her fingers and toys to total shame

From her orgasm onwards the rest of the act was a complete blur to Tomoko as she steadily lost her ability to think coherently, only just feeling Syaoran's eventual release inside of her before everything went black again

(The next day)

Waking up the next morning Tomoko found herself feeling better than she had ever felt in years, actually feeling well rested to the point that when she sat up and felt the undersides of her eyes she found that the heavy bags that had one adorned them were now gone "well good morning" she then heard Syaoran's voice, looking up to find him standing at the foot of the bed tying his school tie "we were wondering if we were going to have to get you up for school, Sakura's just fixing your uniform now, you had better get up and ready so we won't be late" he told her before walking out of the room only to poke his head back around the door frame seconds later "Sakura really likes you by the way so I think you're stuck with us for a while" he smirked before disappearing again

Left speechless by what Syaoran had told her Tomoko just sat there going over it in her head, they wanted to be around her? Did she…have friends?

Feeling a huge smile come to her lips Tomoko then hopped out of bed to get ready for school, it was a new day and the old her was gone, no more Tomoko the Mojyo, no more Tomoko the loner

She had friends now and she honestly couldn't have been happier at that moment

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
